


Center of Italian Love [Italy X Reader X Romano]

by XJustForFanFicsx



Series: Italian Love Adventure [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sequel, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: You have been dating Italy since your first day at Hetalia Academy where you started as a tiny unknown island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It was now the 2nd semester and you were a superpower nation. You have more classes with Italy than you did in the 1st semester, and even one with his older brother Romano (which Italy is also in). Little did you know, you had captured the heart of the older Italian brother as well. On the second Monday of the 2nd semester, an "incident" occurred which resulted in the formation of a three-way romantic relationship between you and the two Italian brothers.





	1. I'm Sorry

It was Monday, the beginning of the second week of the 2nd semester. Your 2nd semester at Hetalia Academy is much more enjoyable now that you have more classes with Italy so you get more time during the school day with him. During 1st semester, the only class you shared with Italy was art class. Now you have World Religions, Environmental Science, and Spanish together. Spanish was your favorite class, but you weren't completely sure why. Maybe it was because it was the last class of the day, or maybe it was because Italy was really good at it and was really helpful to you when you had a hard time with it, or maybe even because Romano was in that class too. It's not like you were developing feelings for Romano or anything, since Italy was already your boyfriend. It was something about having two Italians in your class. Anyways you couldn't wait for Spanish class every school day.

~Time Skip to 6th Period (Spanish)~

You walked into the classroom hand-in-hand with Italy. Romano was already there in his seat. He looked up at you and smiled, then he flashed a jealous glance at Italy who didn't notice, but you did. You sat between the Italian brothers as usual and prepared for class. The teacher and the rest of the class came in and the lesson started. During the entire lesson, you felt like you were being watched. You looked over to your left at Romano who quickly looked away from you and turned his attention to the front of the classroom. You continued to stare at him, one of your eyebrows raised. He could feel that you were staring at him and his face started to turn red. You then returned your attention to the front the classroom as well. The bell rang and you got your things together and headed out the door.

"Hey (Country Name). Who's dorm room are we going to have our study session at?" Italy came up from behind and asked you. You turned around to face him and smiled.

"Let's have it at my dorm tonight." You said to Italy as you started heading to your dorm room.

"Okay (Country Name). I'll meet you there in 30 minutes!" Italy said as he waved to you and headed towards his dorm room. When you got to your dorm room, you started polishing it up for Italy. As you were dusting the window sill, you heard a knock at your door. You wondered who it could be since it had only been 15 minutes since Italy said he'd meet you here. You stuffed your dusting cloth in your back pocket, only for it to fall out in the middle of the floor as you walked to the door and opened it to find Romano standing there which surprised you.

"Romano? How did you find my dorm room?" You asked Romano who started blushing.

"I, uh, kind of followed you here. But forget about that right now, I need to tell you something important. Can I come in?" He asked as you looked at him puzzled before letting him in. You closed the door behind him and he looked around your dorm room nervously, before looking back at you.

"Umm... uh how am I supposed to say this to you? I uh kinda like you, no actually ti amo (Country Name). I-I know you're already dating my younger brother, but I still couldn't stand to keep this a secret from you." Romano confessed to you as he blushed. A look of surprise came onto your face.

"I'm really sorry Romano, but I belong to Italy." You told Romano as disappointment washed over his face and he looked like he might cry. You felt really bad for him, but you just couldn't leave Italy for anyone else.

"That's what I thought you might say. I'll just leave now." Romano said as he started walking towards your door, his head hung low. On his way to the door, he slipped on your dusting cloth and fell backwards and landed flat on his back.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Romano?!" You yelled as you ran up to him and knelt down as he started to sit up.

"Ah shit, that really hurt." He said as he rubbed his back. You noticed his curl was bent all crooked and you reached over to fix it. He started to blush, realizing what you were going to do.

"Don't touch my curl (Country Name)! That's a really bad idea!" He yelled, but it was too late. You had already grabbed it. He suddenly got on top of you and pinned you down on the floor. He hovered over you, starting to sweat and pant.

"R-Romano? What's gotten into you?!" You asked him as he averted his gaze to the side and blushed a darker red than he already was.

"I tried to warn you that touching my curl is a really bad idea. It uh, makes me get... horny. It makes even worse that it was you, the one I love, who grabbed it. Shit, I can't hold myself back now, I'm sorry." Romano said as he started to aggressively undress you, then he undressed himself and got on top again. He did it so quickly, you didn't really have time to put up a fight. Romano started rubbing at your entrance with his penis, which was a little larger than his brother's.

"Romano, don't! Please don't put it i- ah!" Your sentence got cut off when you gasped in surprise as he thrust hard into you.

"I'm really sorry (Country Name), but I can't hold myself back. My hips are basically moving on their own now, I'm sorry." Romano apologized as he continued thrusting. The tears that were leaking from your eyes suddenly stopped when you looked up at him, tears were coming from his eyes as well. He really didn't want to do this to you either, but the stimulation was too much for him and he couldn't stop. You heard a knock on your door and Italy walked in. When he saw you and Romano having sex, he started blushing and his jaw dropped open as he dropped his books on the floor. At that moment, you just wanted to die.

"What are you doing to (Country Name), Romano?!" He yelled at his older brother who suddenly stopped thrusting.

"Shit! Italy, umm this isn't what it looks like! It's just that (Country Name) pulled my curl by accident and I-I couldn't control myself! You know how strong the sexual urge is when our curls get pulled! I actually don't want to do this to (Country Name) because I know she's yours! Please believe me!" Romano yelled out at his younger brother as he pulled out of you, his penis still very erect since he didn't reach an orgasm yet. Italy just stared at the two of you for a while before speaking.

"Is Romano telling me the truth?" Italy asked you, you vigorously nodded your head yes. Italy then started to walk towards you. As he did, you noticed he was getting hard.

"Romano didn't cum in you did he?" Italy asked you as he started undressing himself. You shook your head no and started blushing as Italy took off his boxers, revealing his throbbing erection.

"Good. Don't let anyone else do this to you again. I should be the only one to cum inside of you, (f/n)." Feli said as he started nudging his penis at your entrance, ignoring Romano who was starting to get mad.

"You bastard! Doing this to the one I love in front of me. What am I going to do?! I still haven't reached my orgasm yet!" Romano said angrily as Feli stopped what he was doing and looked at his angry face before looking down at his still erect penis.

"Hmm this is a problem. I have an idea! How about we have a threesome? That way we'll all get satisfied!" Italy chirped. Both you and Romano looked at him shocked.

"Wait you're okay with that?! But how are both you and I going to fit?" Romano asked as you winced at the thought of two males inside of you, both of which had large penises.

"Feli, there's no way both you and Romano are going to fit inside me. How is this going to work?" You asked Feli.

"You're right. Romano and I are both pretty big. Hmm. Oh I know! He can take your mouth!" Feli suggested as Romano started to blush. You looked at Romano as you put your hand on his leg, startling him.

"Don't you want to get satisfied?" You asked him as he blushed even harder.

"Well umm yes but you really don't have to do this for me. I-I can take care of it myself. Besides, I feel bad for interfering with your relationship." Romano said as Italy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Romano it's fine just this one time. (f/n) is really good at performing fellatio, too." Feli reassured his older brother. Romano looked at you and you nodded your head. He gulped as he went over to you and positioned his hips in front of your face, his back facing Feli. You grabbed Romano's shaft in one hand and started pumping it as you took his balls in the other hand and started massaging them. He blushed hard as he covered his mouth with his hand. You then took Romano into your mouth and swirled your tongue around the head of his penis. He let out a loud moan as he threw his head back in pleasure and grabbed onto your hair.

"(f/n), I'm going to enter you now." Feli said as he penetrated your insides and started thrusting, making you moan. Your voice vibrated against Romano's penis, causing him to moan in return. The three of you exchanged moans as you all dove deeper into the depths of pleasure together. You tried your best to focus on giving Romano head, but with Feli thrusting into you and hitting your g-spot every now and then, it was hard to do it properly. Even so, Romano seemed to be enjoying it, constantly moaning and hissing in pleasure. Both of them started swelling at the same time, just about to climax. You were getting pretty close to climaxing as well.

"Ah fuck! You're really good at this. I'm going to cum!" Romano announced.

"(f/n) I'm going to cum too!" Feli said right after Romano. His thrusts became more frantic and he hit your g-spot several times in a row, causing you to moan and reach your orgasm. Both Feli and Romano came simultaneously. Romano pulled out of your mouth and you swallowed his load with a large gulp, making him blush a deeper red than he already was. Feli pulled out shortly after. Like the other two previous times, you couldn't keep all of Feli's semen inside and some of it leaked out of you. The three of you all panted for a while before putting your clothes back on. As you were buttoning the last button on your shirt, Romano walked up to you.

"Hey umm (Country Name), I'm really sorry about raping you earlier. It's just that when my curl is touched or pulled, it turns me on to the point where I can't really control myself. Italy's like that too. Our curls are erogenous zones for us." Romano apologized as you put your hand on his shoulder and looked up into his hazel brown eyes.

"It's okay Romano, it wasn't on purpose." You said as you started to smile, lightly squeezing his shoulder before letting go. Romano managed a little smile.

"Umm is it okay if I could know your full real name? Even though technically I could call you by it since we've had sex, but I promise I won't. I'll leave that privilege for Italy, your boyfriend." Romano asked you politely.

"Sure. It's (f/n) (l/n). What's your real name? I've given you mine now, so it'd only be fair for you to give me yours as well." You told Romano with a little smirk on your face.

"It's Lovino Vargas. I don't mind if you call me by my real name, just not during school." Romano replied.

"Got it!" You said as you snapped your fingers and pointed back at him. Italy walked up to you and put his arm around your shoulder. You leaned against him and put your hand on his chest.

"So Romano why were you over here in the first place? How did you find (Country Name)'s dorm room?" Italy questioned his older brother.

"I umm secretly followed (Country Name) here after class. I know it makes me seem like a creep but I needed to tell her something important. I love her. I already know she's dating you, but I couldn't stand to keep these feelings hidden. I had to at least let her know how I feel about her. I'm sorry I interfered with your relationship. I'll just leave now." Romano said to his younger brother as he started walking towards the door. Italy ran in front of Romano and stopped him.

"I have an idea! Why don't you just join us then? That way, all three of us can all be happy together!" Italy said happily. You and Romano looked at Italy shocked.

"Any objections?" Italy asked. Romano shook his head no. Then both he and Italy looked at you for your approval.

"I guess I'm okay with it too." You said, shrugging your shoulders. Both Italy and Romano hugged you tightly and you couldn't help but smile. This relationship isn't what you were used to and many people would be critical of the three of you, but you got a feeling that this would work out.


	2. Don't Judge Us

You had just had a threesome with the Italian brothers. Originally, you were just going to have a study session with your boyfriend Italy as always, but Romano showed up first and things took an unexpected turn, resulting in a threesome shortly after Italy arrived. You looked at your wrist watch which read 5:30 PM. The cafeteria closes in 30 minutes!

"Hey Italy, Romano. We should head out to the cafeteria for dinner now. It closes in 30 minutes and I'm hungry." You said to the Italian brothers who were both sitting on your couch.

"Okay (Country Name)! Come on Romano, let's all go get dinner together!" Italy said as he stood up and started walking towards the door, Romano nodded and followed. The three of you left your dorm room and you locked it. Italy took your right hand and Romano took your left hand, and you headed to the cafeteria hand-in-hand with your two Italian boyfriends. Yours, Italy's, and Romano's voices and laughs were the only sounds in the hallways because everyone was in the cafeteria for dinner. It was about 5:38 when you got to the cafeteria. As you walked towards your usual table, countries stared at the three of you and many of them gave you dirty looks.

"Don't judge us." You said loudly as you glared at everyone. They all got frightened looks on their faces. You were, after all, the most powerful country in the world now. You finally got to your usual table. Japan, America, Russia, Britain, France, and China, were waiting for you and Italy so they were surprised to see you holding hands with Romano as well.

"I'm going to get my dinner now guys. I'll be right back." You said as you smiled and let go of Italy's and Romano's hands and headed off to the cafeteria counter. Italy scanned the table for Germany, but didn't see him.

"Hey where's Germany?" Italy asked everyone as Romano looked at him in horror.

"I went to go get some more food. Vhy were both of you holding hands with (Country Name)?" Germany asked the Italian brothers as he approached the table with his full food tray.

"Italy and I are both dating (Country Name) now. If you have a problem with that, you can just go fuck yourself you dumb ass potato bastard." Romano said as Germany looked at him shocked. Italy pulled him away and started hugging him tightly.

"Romano don't say such things to Germany!" Italy said as Romano struggled in his arms.

"Agh, let go! You're squeezing the life outta me!" Romano yelled angrily as Italy let go of him. You came back with your tray full of pasta as usual. Romano came up to you with an angry look on his face. You looked at him puzzled.

"I am not going to sit at the same table as Germany!" He yelled at you, but you just smiled and smirked a bit.

"Oh so you don't want to sit with me then, Lovi?" You whispered in his ear and kissed him softly on the cheek, making him blush.

"Okay fine, I'll put up with Germany but remember, I'm only doing this for you." Romano said as he turned his head to the side and pouted before heading to the cafeteria counter to get some food, Italy following him. You laughed and sat down with everyone else. They all stared at you as you started eating.

"Is it true that you're dating both Italy and Romano now?" Germany asked you, breaking the awkward silence. Your mouth was full so you just nodded your head and everyone gasped. You swallowed your mouthful of pasta.

"What? It's mine and Italy's choice to let Romano join in on our romantic relationship. Don't judge us." You said, frowning as everyone looked uncomfortable. Italy and Romano came back from the cafeteria counter with their food. Italy had pasta as usual and Romano had two pieces of pizza loaded with sun dried tomatoes. They took their seats next to you, Italy on your right and Romano on your left. Everyone just stared at the three of you.

"So what happened between you guys that caused the three of you to get together?" France asked as you, Italy, and Romano all suddenly stopped eating and started blushing.

"It's, uh, kinda complicated." You said as both Italy and Romano nodded their heads frantically. France raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Ohohohon! So did you guys engage in a threeso-" France's sentence got cut off when Britain stood up and hit him on the head.

"Shut up you wanker! I don't need to hear this when I'm eating my scone." Britain yelled at France. Everyone else sighed in relief and returned to eating their food. Geez, does that French pervert even know how to mind his own business? Eventually, normal conversation and laughter broke the silence and dinner time went by without anymore embarrassment or awkwardness. You left the cafeteria with your Italian boyfriends following right behind you. The three of you went through the doors to the courtyard between the dorm and school buildings. You stopped at the globe fountain and turned to face the Italian brothers.

"You know, a lot of people will judge and look down on the three of us for our decision to be in a romantic relationship together. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that the love that ties us together stays strong. Don't let the thoughts and opinions of others tear us apart." You said as Italy and Romano came up to you and hugged you.

"Thank you for letting me into your heart. Ti amo (f/n)." Romano said as he started to tear up.

"Of course Lovi. I'm sorry about rejecting you earlier today, it's just that I didn't want to abandon Feli." You said to Romano as you wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Well it's understandable." Romano responded. You leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"But you don't have to worry anymore because we are all lovers now." You said as you pulled the Italian brothers closer to you.

"Yeah Romano, (f/n) is both mine and yours!" Italy chirped as you smiled. The moon was shining, illuminating the courtyard giving it a romantic atmosphere. The three of you stared at each other for while before meeting in a single kiss, which soon turned hot and passionate. Your tongues entangling with each other.

"Get a room!" America yelled teasingly through his dorm window on the 2nd floor which startled all of you, causing you to trip over each other and fall. You, Italy, and Romano all landed in the fountain with a giant splash.

"You burger bastard! Because of you, all of us are soaking wet!" Romano yelled up at America, getting out of the fountain shaking his fist. Italy got out of the fountain then helped you out. The wind started to blow, making you all shiver.

"Come on let's go inside. We'll all catch colds if we don't change into dry clothes. Let's go to my dorm room, it's the closest to the laundry room on the boy's side." Romano said as he started to lead the way to his dorm room, you and Italy followed him.


	3. Italian Sleepover

You, Italy, and Romano were kissing in the courtyard when America startled the three of you, causing you all trip over each other and fall into the globe fountain. With all of you soaking wet, Romano suggested going to his dorm because it was the closest to the boy's side laundry room. He started heading to his dorm room, you and Italy followed him. Romano scanned his student ID at the external entrance to the boy's dorm side to confirm his gender and opened the door. You and Italy followed him inside to the elevator.

"My dorm room is on the third floor halfway down the hall. The laundry room is right across the hall from my room." Romano explained as the three of you rode the elevator upwards. When you all got to Romano's door, he looked back at you.

"My dorm room is a little messy, sorry about that." He said as he unlocked the door and let the two you inside before he shut the door behind him. You curiously looked around his room. There were piles of clothes scattered across the room and furniture. Romano came up to you and Italy with two towels and some of his clothes to change into. He handed Italy one of the towels and a pair of pajama pants and boxers. He blushed as he handed you the towel, a white T-shirt, pajama pants, and a pair of boxers.

"Don't worry, everything's clean. And here's a towel to dry off your hair. You can use the bathroom to change. Italy and I will just change out here." Romano said as he pointed to the bathroom door. You smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Lovi." You said as you kissed his nose before heading to the bathroom to change. You ruffled your long (h/c) hair with the towel before taking off all your soaked clothes and underwear. You slipped his oversized T-shirt over your head, then blushed as you slid on his boxers. You've never worn guy's underwear before and they were surprisingly comfortable. You then tied the strings on his pajama pants and came out of the bathroom with the towel and all your wet clothing in your hands. Romano came up to you in only his pajama pants with a laundry basket that contained his and Italy's wet clothes and towels. You blushed from seeing Romano shirtless and dropped your clothes and towel in the basket. Romano stared at you and blushed an even darker red.

"You look cute in my clothes, especially since they're too big for you." He said as you blushed again.

"Just go wash our clothes okay?" You said as you playfully punched his shoulder. He just chuckled before heading out the door to the laundry room with the basket.

"Romano's bed is so big, fluffy, and bouncy!" Italy said bouncing up and down on Romano's bed. He was also shirtless, making you blush again. Italy saw you standing there and stopped bouncing.

"Come on and join me (Country Name)." Italy said excitedly as he walked over to the edge of the bed and held out his hand to you.

"It looks fun, but I don't want Romano to get mad at me." You said, shaking your head. Italy walked back to the head of the bed and grabbed a pillow, smirking devilishly. Your eyes widened as you realized what he was about to do.

"Don't you dare!" You yelled as he threw the pillow at you. It hit you in the face with a plomf noise. You gasped at Italy in disbelief as he laughed hysterically. You grabbed the pillow and crouched down, about to pounce on the giggling Italian. You jumped, tackling Italy who screamed in surprise. You then slammed the pillow in his face.

"Oh it's on (Country Name)!" Italy yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow. You grabbed another pillow as Italy grabbed the one on his face. Both of you laughed and bounced on the bed while throwing pillows at each other. Romano came back from the laundry room with the basket of dried clothes. You threw a pillow at Italy, but he dodged it and it flew straight into Romano's face. Both of you stopped bouncing and laughing as Romano dropped the basket and picked up the pillow, a devilish grin spread across his face.

"You've done it now (Country Name)!" Romano yelled, running towards the bed and jumping onto it. He swung the pillow at your stomach, but you moved out of the way and the pillow ended up hitting Italy in the groin. Italy shrieked in pain as he fell over into the sea of fluffy sheets. Both you and Romano stopped the pillow fight and went over to comfort Italy.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Italy?!" You said rubbing Italy on the back.

"Sorry Italy. I didn't mean to hit you with the pillow, I was trying to nail (Country Name) in the stomach." Romano apologized to Italy.

"Okay playtime is over." Italy said making the time out signal with his hands. Both you and Romano nodded in agreement. You suddenly yawned loudly, causing Italy and Romano to yawn too. You got off the bed and headed for the couch.

"Where are you going (Country Name)?" Italy asked you.

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch." You replied, looking back towards him. Italy and Romano both scooted towards the edges of the bed, making a space in the middle.

"Forget the couch, just sleep with us." Romano said, patting the space between him and Italy.

"Yeah we promise we won't do anything to you. Come on, it'll be fun!" Italy said as he vigorously patted the mattress, signaling for you to join them. How could you say no to your cute Italian boyfriends? You sighed and cracked a smile before climbing back into the bed with them. Italy and Romano turned off the lights on the night stands on either side of the bed. They both snuggled close to you, hugging you from both sides. You blushed from the feel of their bare chests against you.

"Goodnight Feli, Lovi. I love you." You said sleepily. Italy and Romano both kissed you on your cheeks and smiled.

"Ti amo (f/n). Sleep well." They said simultaneously before burying their faces in your shoulders. All three of you closed your eyes and slept soundly through the night.


	4. Knotty Sticky Situation

It was early Tuesday morning and the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, its rays coming through the window. You woke up between the Italian brothers who were both hugging you in their sleep. You looked at your wrist watch, it read 6:00 AM. You sat up to stretch and yawn. As you did, you felt a light tug on your hair from either side and heard two sleepy but sexual sounding moans. You looked down at the Italian brothers who were blushing in their sleep. They both started to entangle their legs with yours and as they did, you could feel their erections through their pajama pants. Then they both started humping you in their sleep. 'What the hell?! Were they having a wet dream or something?' You thought to yourself. Just then, you realized that Italy's and Romano's curls were both tangled in your long (h/c) locks. You attempted to untangle your hair from the Italian brothers' curls while being humped by them, which was not easy. As you struggled to get free, Italy's and Romano's thrusts grew more frantic as they both let out loud moans. You felt something warm and sticky seep from the bulges in their pajama pants and onto yours.

"Ack! Italy, Romano wake up!" You yelled, letting go of the two separate knotty messes. The two Italian brothers woke up, startled by your yelling. They both sat up, relieving the tension on the tangled hair.

"What's wrong (Country Name)?" They both asked simultaneously. You sighed in frustration before answering.

"Well, there's two things that are wrong. The first thing is this." You said, throwing off the bed sheets to reveal the white, sticky mess that resided on their crotches and both your outer thighs from when they ejaculated while humping you in their sleep because of their curls being accidentally stimulated. Both Italy and Romano blushed from embarrassment.

"The second thing is more serious. Your curls are tangled in my hair. I tried to untangle them, but I couldn't get them undone." You finished explaining.

"If you can't untie us, then we're going to be stuck together like this forever." Romano said with a pout.

"That's not true Romano. We just have to call Germany and Spain over to help. They are the best at untangling curls. Remember, they've helped us plenty of times when our curls have gotten knotted together." Italy said as he reached for his phone on the night stand on his side while trying to move his head as little as possible. He dialed Germany's number and put the phone on speaker, waiting for him to answer.

"Vhat is it this time Italy?" Germany's tired voice came through.

"Mine and Romano's curls are stuck again. (Country Name) tried to untie us, but she can't get us free. Can you come over and help untangle us?"

"Huh? (Country Name) is there?" Germany asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well actually me, Romano, and (Country Name) are all stuck together. We're at Romano's dorm room." Italy said as Germany gasped through the phone.

"Okay I'll be over there soon." Germany said before hanging up. Italy put his phone down and looked at Romano who just sat there, frowning grumpily.

"Aren't you going to call Spain, Romano?" Italy asked his older brother. Romano looked away and scowled.

"There's no way I'm calling over that tomato bastard over to help me with something like this." Romano said crossing his arms.

"Oh so you don't mind Germany pulling at your curl to untangle it then?" You smirked, Romano looked at you horrified.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll call Spain." Romano said as he reached for his phone on the night stand on his side of the bed. He dialed Spain's number and put it on speaker.

"Oh hey Romano! What's up with you so early in the morning?" Spain's voice came through, sounding as cheerful as ever.

"I need your help with something." Romano said to Spain.

"Oh? It's very rare for Romano to call on me for help. So what is it?" Spain asked through the phone.

"Me and my brother's curls are tangled up with (Country Name)'s hair." Romano told Spain.

"Oh dear. How did that happen?" Spain asked as Romano started to get mad.

"I don't know! Just get over here and help me out you tomato bastard!" Romano yelled through the phone.

"Hahaha okay I'll be over there as soon as I can." Spain chuckled as Romano hung up and crossed his arms in an angry pout. A couple minutes passed until there was a knock at the door. The three of you carefully got out of bed and walked together to the door. Romano opened the door and let Spain and Germany inside.

"Oh my, this is bad." Spain said as he started to untangle Romano's curl from your hair. Romano clung to you and shuddered, his face as red as a ripe tomato.

"You're not kidding. This is the worst I've seen." Germany said as he started on Italy's curl. Italy grabbed onto you, shaking and blushing like crazy as he buried his face in your shoulder. Spain and Germany kept working on untangling Italy's and Romano's curls from your (h/c) locks. Both Italy and Romano got erections again and started pressing their hips against you as if they were trying to hide their erections from Spain and Germany.

"I think zhat I almost got it. Vhat about you, Spain?" Germany announced and Spain nodded in response. Both of them pulled on the Italian brothers' curls one more time and got them free from your hair. As they did, Italy and Romano let out loud moans as you felt their semen leak through their pants onto yours again.

"Zhat was quite a knotty situation. But I'm glad we were able to solve it." Germany said, sighing in relief.

"Sí, but it looks like we now have a sticky situation." Spain chuckled as Italy and Romano blushed.

"You noticed?!" You asked Spain, surprised. Both Spain and Germany sighed.

"We've helped get Italy and Romano untangled from each other on several occasions. This happens every time." Germany answered, shaking his head.

"Except this time, Italy and Romano came on you (Country Name) instead of me and Germany." Spain chuckled as the three of you blushed.

"Zhat is true. Well I better get back to my dorm room and finish getting ready for school." Germany said, as he started walking towards the door.

"I guess I'll be going too. See you guys later!" Spain said, waving before following Germany to the door. Both you and Italy waved goodbye to Spain and Germany.

"Phew I'm glad that's all over with. Now I need to go take a shower. Romano is it okay if I use your shower?" You asked Romano.

"Well Italy and I need to take showers too, and there's a problem. The water only stays hot enough for one shower or bath." Romano said. Italy started frowning as if trying to figure something out.

"Well, we could all take a bath together. That way we all get clean and none of us will have to deal with cold water." Italy said excitedly. You started to blush, thinking about squeezing into a bathtub naked with two males. Romano seemed to know what you were thinking.

"It'll be fine (Country Name). We have all seen each other naked before anyways, so it's no big deal. Italy and I promise we won't do anything to you." Romano reassured you, Italy nodded. Well he was right, but you were still embarrassed.

"I'll go start the bath water." Italy said as he headed off to the bathroom. A few minutes passed until the bath water was all ready. Italy peeked his head out of the bathroom and signaled for you and Romano to come inside which you both did. Romano's bathtub was bigger than you were expecting. Italy and Romano started undressing themselves immediately, making you blush.

"What are you waiting for (Country Name)? Start stripping already!" Romano said impatiently as you stared at them, blushing.

"Okay, but please don't look." You said, still blushing like crazy. Romano walked up to you, completely naked and put his arms around your waist and looked into your eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of (Country Name). We've already seen each other's bodies before and besides, you watched me and Italy get undressed. Think of it as some sort of compliment that Italy and I would want to watch you undress. It's a way of showing that we think you are beautiful (Country Name)." Romano said before kissing you softly on your forehead. Italy walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around your chest.

"Romano's right. You are beautiful (Country Name), with or without clothes." Italy said sweetly in your ear. Both the Italian brothers' comments made you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Okay fine." You said as Italy and Romano let go. You slid off Romano's pajama pants and boxers and threw them in the corner of the bathroom. Then you took off Romano's oversized T-shirt and added it to the pile of borrowed clothing. Italy and Romano blushed as they watched you undress, making you blush even more. They then walked up to you and took your hands and the three of you walked together to the large bathtub. It was steaming and bubbly and looked so relaxing.

"Lady's first." Italy said as he bowed and gestured for you to get in the tub. You smiled at him as you stepped into the tub and sank into the soothing hot water, followed by Italy then Romano. The tub easily fit the three of you inside. You slowly breathed in the vanilla scented steam wafting off the the surface of the water.

"Let me wash your back (Country Name)." Italy said cheerfully, approaching you with a sudsy washcloth.

"No, let me wash your back." Romano said, coming towards you with another soapy washcloth. Italy and Romano started a verbal fight over who would get to wash your back. You just started laughing and they stopped arguing.

"Thanks Feli and Lovi but I don't need either of you to wash my back for me. One of my hidden talents is that I can reach every spot on my back with my own hands." You told the Italian brothers who became highly disappointed. You grabbed the washcloth hanging over the side of the tub, poured some vanilla body wash onto it and demonstrated your arms' flexibility.

"Wow (f/n)! That's so cool! I wish I could do that." Italy said in admiration.

"Yeah that's a handy talent. I wouldn't need a back scratcher, a friend, or a wall to reach an itch on my back if I was able to do that." Romano said in agreement. The three of you laughed and continued to wash yourselves. You helped Italy and Romano wash their backs. After you were all clean, you guys decided to have a little water fight before getting out of the tub to dry off and finish getting ready for school. You and Italy got your clean school uniforms from the laundry basket and quickly got dressed. Finally, you and Italy were ready to head to your own dorm rooms to get your school materials for the day. Before you left Romano's room, you ran up to Romano and hugged him.

"Thanks for letting me and Italy stay here." You thanked Romano who leaned down and kissed you on the lips before looking into your (e/c) eyes with his hazel brown eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome (f/n). It was a pleasure being with you." He said sweetly. Italy joined in on the hug.

"And me too ve~! We should do this more often!" Italy said cheerfully. You and Romano both nodded and smiled. The three of your lips met in a quick kiss.

"We'll see you in Spanish class!" Italy said as you all parted from the group hug. You and Italy then left Romano's dorm room and headed to your own dorms then off to class.


	5. We're in this Together

It was 7:00 AM on Tuesday and you leaving your dorm room, heading to the cafeteria for breakfast after a crazy morning with your Italian boyfriends. You and Italy had spent the night at Romano's dorm room. When you woke up, Italy's and Romano's curls were stuck in your hair so Spain and Germany had to come over to untangle you guys. After Spain and Germany left, the three of you took a bath together before you and Italy separated off to your own dorm rooms to finish getting ready for school.

"Hey (Country Name), wait for us!" Two male voices called out at the same time. You stopped and turned around to face Italy and Romano who were running towards you. They both stopped in front of you and panted for a little while, trying to catch their breaths. Italy then cupped your face in his hands and kissed you on the lips for a couple seconds then let go. Romano then did the same. After Romano was done kissing you, Italy grabbed Romano's hand, leaned over and kissed him on the lips, making him blush and back away, wiping his mouth.

"Italy! Why did you do that?!" Romano yelled at his younger brother. Italy cocked his head to the side and frowned a little.

"Why did I do that, you say. We are in a three-way relationship with (Country Name). That means you and I are also each other's boyfriends as well as (Country Name)'s boyfriends." Italy explained, you nodded your head.

"Romano, did you not realize this until just now?" You asked Italy's older brother. Romano blushed and paused for a while before answering.

"N-no, I didn't. But Italy and I are brothers! That's incest!" Romano said, getting a bit flustered from the concept of the relationship. You and Italy both shook your heads at Romano.

"That's just the nature of this particular relationship. If you don't like it, then you can break up with us. But that means I won't be your lover anymore." You said, breaking the news to the older Italian brother. Romano looked like he had been nailed in the stomach with a soccer ball.

"I can't afford to lose you in any way (Country Name)." Romano said, putting his hands on your shoulders and leaning his forehead against yours. He started to tear up from the thought of you not being his lover anymore. Italy joined in and hugged both you and Romano.

"So then you'll stay with us? Even if it means being with me too, your younger brother?" Italy asked Romano who wiped his own tears away and nodded his head yes.

"If it means I can be by (Country Name)'s side forever, then I don't mind being with you, my fratello." Romano said before kissing Italy on the lips, which surprised both you and Italy.

"Never let your own doubts or the opinions of others tear us apart. We're in this together." You said, smiling at your two Italian boyfriends before giving them each a kiss on the lips.

"Shall we go get some breakfast now? I'm getting pretty hungry." Italy said as you and Romano smiled and nodded your heads. You took both Italy's and Romano's hands in yours and walked to the cafeteria for breakfast together. The three of you went to the cafeteria counter and got your food then headed to your normal table. The usual gang: Germany, Japan, America, Russia, Britain, France, and China were waiting for you guys as always. Italy sat between you and Germany and Romano sat next to you.

"So are you going to be sitting with us from now on zhen Romano?" Germany asked Romano who frowned at him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Romano responded grumpily after swallowing his food. Germany looked at him seeming a little surprised.

"But I thought zhat you couldn't stand me." Germany said as Romano looked back at him like he was stupid or something.

"Of course I can't stand you, idiota! But (Country Name) and Italy like sitting here, so I'll deal with you for her and my fratello." Romano told Germany who snapped his head back at Romano's attitude towards him. Everyone just continued eating in silence, but eventually normal conversation broke the silence and breakfast went by pretty smoothly. You, Italy, and Romano finished your breakfast before everyone else.

"See you guys later!" You said to everyone as you and your Italian boyfriends left the cafeteria together. They all waved goodbye to the three of you. Germany smiled as you, Italy, and Romano walked away.

"Those three really get along well with each other." Germany said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Actually, Romano never used to get along so well with his younger brother Italy. He would even sometimes refuse to acknowledge Italy." Spain said as he walked up to the table with his emptied food tray on the way to the dish conveyor belt. Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"Really? Then why is he being so friendly with his brother now aru?" China asked Spain who paused for a while before a smile made its way onto his face.

"I think it's because of (Country Name). She is Italy's and Romano's lover, the cornerstone of the three-way relationship they're in. And because of the dynamics of the relationship, that means that Italy and Romano are each other's boyfriends as well as (Country Name)'s boyfriends." Spain explained to everyone who gasped.

"But wouldn't that be considered incest?!" Britain asked loudly.

"I guess it would be. Romano and Italy are brothers after all. But that's just the nature of that particular relationship, so it can't be helped." Spain said as everyone else, except France, started to get uncomfortable. Spain smiled at everyone then continued on his way to the dish belt, shortly after, everyone else followed his lead. Meanwhile, you, Italy, and Romano were in the courtyard between the school building and dorm building, heading to class from your dorm rooms with your school materials.

"Well we'll see you at lunch and in Spanish class." You said as you waved to Romano, heading off to Environmental Science together with Italy. Romano smiled and waved back.

"Yeah see you then." Romano said as he headed to his first class which was in the opposite direction. During the entire day, you couldn't seem to focus on anything. Your yearning for 6th period Spanish class was inhibiting your ability to focus in class. This semester you had three classes with Italy versus one last semester, but now that you were in a relationship with Romano as well, you wanted more classes with him too.

~Time Skip to 6th Period~

Finally, it was time for Spanish class. You had been waiting the whole school day for this class. You took your seat between your two Italian boyfriends as usual. The teacher and the rest of the class came into the classroom shortly after.

"Okay class, today we are going to start on a project! Don't worry it's a three person group project and you get to pick your partners." The teacher announced as the whole class, except you and the Italian brothers, groaned. You, Italy, and Romano looked at each other excitedly.

"The project is that you have to come up with a commercial for a product or service. It can be made up or already existing. You must write the script in Spanish and act it out in front of the class. Every group must have props and/or costumes for their commercial. No stunts are allowed and it must be school appropriate. We will start presentations two weeks from now. When I count to three, get up and find your partners. One, two, three!" The teacher said as everyone got up and formed their groups. Of course, you, Italy, and Romano were a group.

"Okay, now that you're in your groups, I want you to discuss your ideas and come up with a product or service to make a commercial on. When you agree on something, you will present your idea to me for approval. If there is time left, you can go ahead and start on it." The teacher said as the whole classroom started to buzz with talking. You, Italy, and Romano exchanged ideas for a couple minutes and eventually came up with something. The three of you were the first to come up to the teacher to present your idea.

"So you have something already? That was quick." The teacher said as he leaned back in his chair. You looked at Italy and Romano and they nodded their heads at you.

"We would like to advertise Baci chocolates by the Italian chocolate company Perugina. The idea for the commercial is that Italy and Romano will both propose to me at the same time. Italy will propose to me by presenting me with an engagement ring, and Romano will propose to me by presenting me with a box of Baci chocolates and I will accept both proposals." You said to the teacher who raised an eyebrow at the three of you.

"So your idea is using polygamy to advertise chocolates?" The teacher questioned you.

"Well the idea is to show that Baci chocolates are very special chocolates. Also Italy, Romano, and I actually are in a romantic relationship together." You said as you blushed and fidgeted with your fingers. Italy and Romano blushed as well.

"Well I guess it isn't too inappropriate. Okay your idea is approved." The teacher said as he sat up straight. You, Italy, and Romano all high fived each other and went to your desks to discuss the project further until the end of class.


	6. Brotherly Love

It was Spanish class, the last class of Tuesday. You, Italy, and Romano partnered up for a Spanish commercial group project. For your commercial, you were advertising Baci chocolates. The idea the three of you came up with was that both Italy and Romano would propose to you, Italy with an engagement ring and Romano with Baci chocolates, and you accept both their proposals. Since your commercial contained polygamy, you were afraid that the teacher would deny the idea. Fortunately, the teacher approved of your guys' idea. You then went back to your desks and assign roles for each other: Italy was in charge of writing the script, Romano was in charge of the research, you were in charge of props and artistic elements. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The three of you were very excited about your group project.

~Time Skip: One and a Half Weeks~

It was Friday and Spanish class had just ended, starting the weekend. You, Italy, and Romano had been taking turns hosting study hall sessions at each of your dorm rooms, working on your Spanish commercial project together as well as helping each other with homework from other subjects too. Today it was Italy's turn to have study hall at his dorm. The three of you were walking hand-in-hand to Italy's dorm room when you suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong (Country Name)?" Italy and Romano asked you simultaneously.

"I still haven't gotten the props for our Spanish commercial group project yet!" You said, panic clearly present in your voice.

"We don't present until next Tuesday." Romano said as you looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah but all the shops are closed on weekends and Monday we have school. I have to go get the props now. I'll meet you guys at Italy's dorm room later." You said as you let go of your Italian boyfriends' hands and gave them each a kiss on the lips before running towards the parking lot on the girls' dorm side where your car was parked. Italy and Romano just looked at each other and shrugged before continuing to Italy's dorm room for the study hall session. Italy let Romano inside his dorm room. Romano set his things down on the couch and sat down. He then looked around the room, impressed by his younger brother's tidiness.

"I never knew you were always so tidy." Romano said to Italy who just shrugged.

"Well, it's really thanks to (Country Name). I'm not normally the organized type like Germany, but I want my place to be clean for whenever (Country Name) comes over. You could say I've changed my ways because of her." Italy responded to Romano who sighed.

"If only I knew that you and (Country Name) would be staying over at my place last night, I would have had my dorm room cleaned up too. She saw how messy I can be and it probably affected her view of me." Romano said, sounding a little embarrassed. Italy sat down next to Romano and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sure (Country Name) loves you no matter how tidy or messy you are. She loves you for who you are, not how neat you are. The same goes for me." Italy reassured his older brother.

"Really?" Romano asked Italy who nodded his head yes.

"Yes, both (Country Name) and I love you for you." Italy answered Romano before kissing him on the lips again, this time more passionately. As they were kissing, Italy reached down to Romano's belt and undid the buckle, then he undid the button on Romano's pants and unzipped them. Realizing what his younger brother was doing, he broke the kiss. A string of saliva formed between their mouths.

"Do you seriously want to do this with me, your older brother?!" Romano asked Italy who nodded his head yes.

"Because of the nature of this relationship between you, me, and (Country Name), we're each other's boyfriends too as well as brothers. So I want to do it with you too." Italy said to Romano who looked down at Italy's growing bulge and blushed. 'Shit, why the hell am I getting all flustered from seeing my younger brother's erection?!' Romano said to himself inside his head. Italy cocked his head to the side and made a puppy dog face.

"Can I make love with you, Lovino?" Italy asked his older brother who sighed.

"Fine, do as you please." Romano sighed as Italy continued taking his pants off before taking off his own, revealing his erection. Despite Italy being another male and his younger brother on top of that, Romano couldn't really say no to Italy when he makes a puppy dog face. Italy licked his fingers to wet them before placing them at Romano's entrance. He put one finger inside, causing Romano to flinch and moan.

"Ah! Fe-Feliciano!" Romano yelled out loud as Italy continued to add more fingers until all four of them were inside of him. Romano started to become hard and Italy smiled mischievously.

"You're getting turned on from me doing this to you, huh?" Italy said, looking into his older brother's hazel brown eyes as he started pumping his fingers in and out, causing Romano to moan more.

"B-bastard! Who's fault do you think that is?! A-ah!" Romano yelled as Italy just chuckled while continuing to thrust his fingers, enjoying Romano's reactions. During one particular thrust of Italy's fingers, Romano moaned louder than before, Italy had found his sweet spot. Italy smiled a little wider and withdrew his fingers before nudging his penis at Romano's entrance.

"I'm going in." Italy said as he thrust into Romano who moaned loudly because Italy had hit his sweet spot just right. Italy continued to thrust into Romano while jerking him off with one hand and pulling on his curl with the other. Meanwhile, you had returned from your shopping trip, walking down the hallway towards Italy's dorm room with a cheap, but beautiful ring that you got at Claire's and the Baci chocolates you got from Aldi in a plastic bag. You got to Italy's dorm room and knocked on the door. No one answered, so you just opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Italy, Romano! I got the props fo-" You stopped in the middle of your sentence and dropped the plastic bag on the floor and blushed when you saw Italy and Romano having sex on the couch. Italy stopped thrusting and pulled out as soon as he and Romano noticed you.


	7. 2 + 1 = Threesome

You had returned from your shopping trip for the props for your Spanish commercial group project. You got to Italy's dorm room and knocked on the door. No one answered, so you just opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Italy, Romano! I got the props fo-" You stopped in the middle of your sentence and dropped the plastic bag containing the props on the floor and blushed when you saw Italy and Romano having sex on the couch. Italy stopped thrusting and pulled out as he and Romano noticed you standing there.

"Oh, sorry I interrupted you guys. I'll face the other way, just continue what you were doing." You said as you walked to the bed and sat down facing away from Italian brothers, blushing a little still. Italy and Romano looked at each other and shrugged before continuing where they left off. As Italy and Romano screwed, they moaned a lot and their moans seemed to turn you on. You discovered a side of yourself that even you didn't know about, your inner fujoshi. You started to feel warm and fuzzy inside and your panties grew wet as you started longing to be screwed. About a minute passed and you couldn't take it anymore. You turned around to face Italy and Romano who stopped what they were doing when they noticed you staring at them.

"What's wrong (Country Name)?" Italy asked you as he pulled out again. You started to blush an even darker red than you already were.

"Well, umm, see-seeing you guys doing this kinda, uh... turns me on, and I uh-"

"You want to join us, don't you?" Lovi finished your sentence and you nodded your head shyly in response before undressing yourself. Feli and Lovi walked over to the bed and climbed on with you. Lovi positioned himself in front of you, nudging his penis at your entrance before thrusting into you as Feli thrust into Lovi. The three of you exchanged moans as you all dove deeper into the depths of pleasure together. A few minutes full of sensual pleasure passed and Lovi started to swell inside of you.

"Fe-Feliciano, (f/n), I'm going to cum!" Lovi announced.

"I'm going to cum too, Lovino!" Feli announced right after Lovi. Both Feli's and Lovi's thrusting became more frantic, causing the sensual pleasure for you to skyrocket.

"I'm close too, Feli, Lovi!" You announced as the three of you neared your orgasms. All of you let out loud moans as you climaxed together. Feli pulled out of Lovi as Lovi pulled out of you. The three of you panted for a while before putting your clothes back on.

"So what made you two want to do it with each other while I was gone? I mean you are both males and brothers on top of that." You asked your Italian boyfriends. Italy and Romano looked at each other before looking at you.

"Well because of the nature of this three way relationship, Italy and I are each other's boyfriends too, so I guess that's why. But having sex with each other was Italy's idea, not mine." Romano said and Italy nodded.

"And you just agreed with Italy?" You asked Romano who started blushing a little.

"W-Well Italy was already in the mood and everything! But I guess I was a little curious about sex between two males myself." Romano admitted.

"I see. Oh hey, do you guys want to see what I got for our props?" You said picking up the plastic bag you dropped when you came in. Italy and Romano came over in curiosity as you rummaged through the bag and brought out the ring and box of Baci chocolates. Italy's and Romano's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful ring.

"Wow (Country Name)! That's a beautiful ring. Was it expensive?" Italy asked. You shook your head.

"No, it was only $7.99 at Claire's." You answered, Italy and Romano looked at you in shock.

"Really? It looks very expensive." Romano said in amazement, you nodded your head.

"Is this what you want your engagement ring to look like?" Italy asked you as you started blushing a little.

"I-I was just looking for a pretty ring that was affordable. Honestly I've n-never thought about that before." You stuttered, wondering why Italy would ask that right now. Italy and Romano chuckled a little at your reaction.

"Anyways lets start practicing our commercial now that we have the props." You said after clearing your throat. The three of you practiced reading the script with the props until it was time for you and Romano to head back to your own dorm rooms. After you got to your dorm room, you made the introduction poster for your Baci chocolate commercial. You went straight to bed after you were done with the poster because it was late when you finished it. As you drifted off to sleep, you smiled out of satisfaction because of how well everything was going.


	8. Sunset Surprise

It was Saturday morning and you were on your way to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Two voices belonging to your two favorite people in the world called out behind you.

"Wait up (Country Name)!" Italy and Romano both yelled as they ran to catch up with you. Turning around, you smiled at Italy and Romano and waved. When they reached you, the three of you exchanged kisses on the lips.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Italy asked you cheerfully. You nodded your head yes.

"I also finished the introduction poster for our commercial." You added. The Italian brothers' faces lit up at the news.

"Awesome I can't wait to see it!" Romano said excitedly.

"I'm sure it looks amazing. I had art class with (Country Name) last semester. She is a really good artist." Italy bragged about you, making you blush a little. Romano looked a little sad when Italy said that.

"What's wrong Romano?" You asked the older Italian brother.

"It looks like I'm the only non-artistic one in this relationship." Romano said with a little bit of sadness present in his voice. You came up to Romano and hugged him.

"Listen Romano, Italy and I don't care if you're artistic or not. We love you for who you are." You said before kissing Romano on the lips and Italy nodded his head. Romano's sad expression disappeared and was replaced by a smile.

"Thank you. It's just that I felt a little bit left out. But what you said makes me feel better." Romano said as you broke the hug. The three of you then headed off to the cafeteria together for breakfast. After breakfast, you brought Italy and Romano to your dorm room to show them the poster. Both Italy's and Romano's eyes sparkled in awe of your poster, making you blush a little.

"It's just amazing! I had no idea you were this good of an artist. It looks like you had this professionally designed on the computer then printed it out." Romano said in amazement.

"Aww thanks." You thanked Romano, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"There's no doubt that our commercial will be the best one of the whole class! We're going to ace this!" Italy said excitedly holding out his hands. You and Romano high fived him.

~Time Skip: Tuesday 6th Period (Spanish Class)~

You, Italy, and Romano walked to Spanish class together. You carried the poster, Romano had the chocolates neatly wrapped in pretty paper and Italy had the ring in a pretty box. The three of you took your usual seats and waited for the teacher to start the class.

"Okay class let's start! I hope you're all prepared for presenting your commercials because today is the day of presentations. Who wants to go first?" The teacher asked the class as you, Italy, and Romano immediately shot your hands up into the air. No one else put their hands up.

"Okay it looks like (Country Name)'s group will go first. They will be advertising Baci chocolates." The teacher announced as you and your Italian boyfriends got ready to do your commercial. You walked in front of the class with the poster you made and everyone gasped in awe. You put the poster down and nodded at Italy and Romano, signaling for them to start. Italy came up to you with the boxed ring and knelt on one knee as you gasped. He opened the box, revealing the ring.

"¿Te casarias conmigo?" Italy said as you opened your mouth to answer. But before you said anything, Romano came up to you with a beautifully wrapped package which you took and unwrapped. Your eyes widened and you smiled as you revealed the box of Baci chocolates. Romano knelt on one knee and took your hand in his.

"¿Te casarias conmigo? Sé que esto no es igual a un anillo de compromiso, pero esto es todo lo que puedo pagar." Romano said to you as Italy looked at him like he was crazy. You took both his and Italy's hands in yours as you smiled.

"¡Me casaré con los dos! Seamos felices juntos." You said as you kissed Italy then Romano on the lips. You, Italy, and Romano then faced the class, grabbed each other's hands and bowed. It was silent for a little while before the class started clapping.

"Excellent work guys. Here's the grading rubric for your project." The teacher said as he handed each of you a copy of the grading rubric. The your faces lit up as you scanned the rubric. You guys got a 5/5 on every section of the rubric leading to 100%, an A! The three of you high fived each other then exchanged kisses on the lips, the class gasped in shock.

"Are there any questions for (Country Name), Italy, and Romano?" The teacher asked the class. Three hands went up. Romano picked Prussia to go first.

"Are you guys dating for real?" Prussia asked as Italy looked at him surprised.

"Yes we are. Germany never told you, his older brother?" Romano asked Prussia who shook his head no then glared at Germany who was sitting behind him. You picked France to go next.

"Was that ring expensive to buy?" France asked as you shook your head no in response. Italy picked Germany who's hand was the last one up.

"Who made the poster at the intro of your commercial? It's really good. It almost looks like you got it professionally done." Germany said as the class nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks Germany. I made it." You said, raising your hand.

"Okay who's next? If you don't raise your hands, I'm going to choose a group by random whether you're ready or not." The teacher said as no one raised their hands. The teacher frowned before picking the next group.

~Time Skip~

Spanish class ended right when the last group finished presenting their commercial. You, Italy, and Romano headed to your dorm room for the after school study hall session. The three of you studied together until dinner time came. You headed to the cafeteria hand-in-hand with your Italian boyfriends. After dinner, the three of you headed back to your dorm room to continue your study hall session. You all lost track of time and before you knew it, 7:00 had passed and Italy and Romano were stuck on the girl's dorm side.

"Sorry for making you have us stay here overnight." Italy apologized.

"Yeah we should've been paying closer attention to the time." Romano added.

"It's fine, but I don't have any pajamas for you guys to change into like you had for me." You said as you opened your window and stared at the starry night sky. Italy and Romano joined you in star gazing and the three of you noticed a shooting star.

"Hey let's make a wish!" Italy said excitedly. You and Romano nodded your heads and the three of you closed your eyes and made wishes. You wished to have more classes with both Italy and Romano during the next three years of school at Hetalia Academy. Both Italy and Romano wished for more classes with you and each other, too.

~Time Skip~

Yours, Italy's, and Romano's wish came true as your time at Hetalia Academy progressed. Every new semester of each year, you got more and more classes with each other. Before you knew it, you guys were graduating from Hetalia Academy. After the graduation ceremony, Italy and Romano took you to the beach. As the three of you watched the sunset over the watery horizon, Italy and Romano nodded to each other and got up and started walking away. You stood up and followed them, a little worried.

"Italy, Romano, what's wrong?" You asked as the Italian brothers kept walking until they reached a large dune and stopped. They turned around to face you then both knelt on one knee. Italy and Romano both pulled out Baci chocolate boxes and opened them up to reveal rings placed on top of the chocolates. Italy's ring was gold with green, white, and red square diamonds arranged like the Italian flag. Romano's ring was gold with a tiny green diamond placed on top of a large red diamond like a tomato. You blushed and covered your mouth as tears of joy started flowing from your eyes.

"(f/n) will you marry us?" Italy and Romano said in unison. You couldn't contain your happiness and you tackled both the Italian brothers with a giant hug.

"Yes Feli, Lovi! Yes I will!" You said with overwhelming happiness. The three of your lips met in a passionate kiss as you heard an applause coming from behind the dune. Spain jumped out with a video camera as everyone else from your graduating class followed his lead. You looked at everyone in shock before looking back at Italy and Romano who just smiled at you.

"Did you guys plan all this?" You asked your Italian fiances. Italy and Romano nodded their heads yes before they both surrounded you in a warm embrace. You truly felt like the center of Italian love at that moment. Everyone applauded again as the three of you kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, here are the translations of the Spanish commercial group project:  
> ¿Te casarias conmigo? = Will you marry me?  
> Sé que esto no es igual a un anillo de compromiso, pero esto es todo lo que puedo pagar. = I know this is not the same as an engagement ring, but this is all I can afford.  
> ¡Me casaré con los dos! Seamos felices juntos. = I will marry you both! Let's be happy together.


	9. Wedding for 3

It had been two days since Hetalia Academy's graduation ceremony and the night that Italy and Romano had proposed to you. Italy and Romano came with you to your home country for the marriage ceremony since no church in Italy was willing to hold a wedding for the three of you because it was against their values and beliefs. When you and your Italian fiances walked out of the airport doors, the fresh island breeze carrying the scent of coconuts and hibiscus flowers hit your face. Ah, it was good to be back home again on the tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Despite your country size, you were the most powerful country in the world. Your people, technology, government, and economy were all more advanced than any other country on earth.

 

"Wow (Country Name), it's gorgeous here!" Italy said in amazement as he and Romano stared in awe at the beautiful tropical scenery surrounding the city.

"Thanks. I've always wanted to show you guys the beauty of my home country. Anyways, let's go to the sea port. The ferry should be bringing my car back soon." You said as you signaled for a taxi. The three of you hopped into the taxi and headed off to the sea port to pick up your car so you could drive to your house. When you arrived at the port, the ferry transporting your car overseas from Hetalia Academy had just come in. You, Italy, and Romano hopped into your sports car and you were off to your house which was right on the coast.

"This is my house right here." You said as you drove into the driveway of a two story baby blue beach house with white trim. You parked in the spacious garage and let Italy and Romano out before unlocking the door connecting your house to the garage. Italy and Romano followed you inside. You guys immediately walked through the kitchen and dining area until you came to a hallway which ended at the stairs to the second floor. The large living room was on the opposite side of the hallway from the kitchen. The first floor bathroom was a little further down the hallway on the left. As the three of you reached the end of the hallway, you gestured for Italy and Romano to follow you upstairs. At the top of the stairs was the start of another hallway that ended at the upstairs bathroom. The two guest rooms were on the right of the hallway and the master bedroom, your bedroom, was on the left. You lead your Italian fiancés into your bedroom and opened the double glass doors to the balcony and breathed in the fresh ocean breeze.

"You really have a nice place here right on the beach. I like how you decorated the place too." Romano said, joining you on the balcony followed by Italy who nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks. This place isn't cheap since it's in a prime location, so I keep my decorations nice and simple. I make most of my own decorations from the shells and coral I find on the beach." You said as you looked out onto the sparkling ocean.

"This house is almost like a dream cabin you'd rent for a vacation stay. I can't believe you live here. It's so beautiful." Italy said as he grabbed your hand in his.

"It really is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Romano said, taking your other hand in his. You blushed a little from his comment.

"Aww thanks Romano." You thanked Romano as he just smiled at you before returning his gaze to the water. The three of you looked at the ocean sparkling under the sun's early evening rays for a while before heading out to a restaurant for dinner. After dinner, you guys went back to your place and took a long walk on the beach. It was dark by the time you got back to your house from your walk together. The three of you changed into pajamas and crawled into your king size bed which easily fit all of you in it. Italy and Romano hugged you close on either side of you and you all drifted off to sleep, snuggled close to each other. All three of you had to get your rest because your wedding day was tomorrow. You slept soundly until morning when the sun's rays shone brightly through your balcony doors, waking all of you up. Today was the big day: you were finally getting married to the men of your dreams.

~Time Skip to 11:00 AM~

The limo you guys rented came to your house to pick you guys up. Italy and Romano helped you get into the limo before climbing in themselves. And off you were! To the church that agreed to hold the wedding ceremony. You were so excited and nervous too. When you got to the church, the three of you still had some last minute preparations.

~Time Skip~

You were finally ready to walk down the aisle. Yours, Italy's, and Romano's friends and family were all seated in the pews, and your soon-to-be Italian husbands were already at the pulpit waiting for you. Slowly and cautiously, you walked down the aisle and joined Italy and Romano at the pulpit and the wedding ceremony began. The priest preached the homily before initiating the vows.

"Do you, (f/n) (l/n), take Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas, for your lawful husbands, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?" The priest asked you.

"I do." You responded, trying to keep the tears of joy from leaving your eyes. The priest then faced Italy.

"Do you, Feliciano Vargas, take Lovino Vargas and (f/n) (l/n), for your lawful husband and wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?" The priest asked Italy, who smiled at you.

"I do." Italy responded as the priest faced Romano to asked him the same question.

"Do you, Lovino Vargas, take Feliciano Vargas and (f/n) (l/n), for your lawful husband and wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?" The priest asked Romano.

"I do." Romano said, nodding his head yes. The priest then looked at the three of you.

"I now pronounce you husbands and wife! You may now kiss." The priest announced. You, Italy, and Romano all met in a single kiss as everyone applauded. You couldn't fight the tears of joy anymore and they started to overflow from your eyes. After everyone came up to congratulate the three of you on your marriage, they all headed to your place for the reception. After the reception was over and everyone had left, Italy and Romano came up to you and handed you a golden envelope. You opened it up to find a Venice tourist postcard and a plane ticket to Italy. You couldn't contain your happiness and tackled your Italian husbands in a giant bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! I've always wanted to visit Venice." You said, thanking your Italian husbands.

"It's for our honeymoon trip. The plane leaves at 6:00 PM." Romano explained.

"And because of you, Venice is labeled the 'City of Love' so it's perfect!" Italy said with enthusiasm. You and Romano nodded your heads in agreement.

~Time Skip~

The plane had just touched down in Italy near Venice. You, Italy and Romano got off the plane and left the airport by taxi to the luxury hotel in Venice you guys were going to stay at for your honey moon. The room you guys got had balcony with a gorgeous view that overlooked the city of Venice. The Italian flag that was draped over the balcony railing, gently rustled in the light breeze. Italy and Romano went to go check out the view from the balcony as you unpacked your stuff from your suitcase. When you were done unpacking, you went to the balcony to join your husbands who were waiting for you, still dressed up from the wedding. God, they looked so handsome in suits.

"Venice is just as beautiful and dreamy as I imagined." You said as you stood between Italy and Romano.

"Yes it is, but it's not nearly as beautiful and dreamy as your country nor you." Romano admitted as Italy nodded his head in agreement. You blushed a little at his comment.

"Aww thanks Romano." You thanked the older Italian brother.

"Well it's true. When it comes to a warm tropical island, nothing can really compare. Not even Venice." Italy added. You wrapped your arms around Italy's and Romano's shoulders and pulled them closer to you.

"But Venice is still a beautiful place. Thank you guys for taking me here." You said before giving them each a kiss on the lips. The three of you spent the entire evening on the balcony talking and laughing and before you knew it, it was really late. Italy was 4 hours ahead of your country so you hadn't gotten used to it yet. You were still wide awake and so were Italy and Romano.

"I know it's really late at night, but I'm not a bit tired. And since it's the first night of our marriage, I want to make love with you guys." You said as you started to blush a little. Italy and Romano looked at each other before looking at you. A hint of lust slowly crept into their eyes as they nodded their heads in agreement.


	10. Wonderful News

You and your Italian husbands were spending your honeymoon in Venice, Italy. Being in a country 4 hours ahead of your country, the three of you still hadn't gotten used to the time difference yet and were wide awake, despite it being very late at night.

"I know it's really late at night, but I'm not a bit tired. And since it's the first night of our marriage, I want to make love with you guys." You said as you started to blush a little. Italy and Romano looked at each other before looking at you. A hint of lust slowly crept into their eyes as they nodded their heads in agreement. The three of you got undressed and climbed onto the large king size bed. You lay back and held onto Feli as he positioned himself in front of you, pushing the head of his penis into your entrance. Lovi then thrust into Feli as Feli thrust into you. The three of you moaned as you all connected.

"Hng, Feliciano, you're so tight. Ah fuck, it feels too good. I can't stop, I'm sorry." Lovi apologized as he thrust even faster and harder into Feli who moaned loudly because Lovi just hit his sweet spot.

"Ah Lovino! Hit there again." Feli yelled as he thrust faster into you, hitting your g-spot several times in a row, making you moan louder and call out Feli's name. Feli timed his thrusts with Lovi's so that Lovi's penis went deeper into Feli, hitting his sweet spot almost every time. Feli still made sure to hit your g-spot as well. Feli must have been feeling a lot of pleasure because he was quickly swelling inside of you.

"(f/n), Lovino, I'm going to cum!" Feli announced as his thrusts became more frantic, starting to move out of sync with Lovi and making you get closer to climaxing.

"Ah! Feli, I'm close!" You yelled.

"I'm close to cumming as well!" Lovi announced right after you as his thrusts became more frantic too, moving in sync with Feli again. The three of you moaned loudly as you climaxed together. Lovi pulled out of Feli as Feli pulled out of you. Feli collapsed to the right of you and Lovi collapsed to your left. Both of the Italian brothers snuggled up close and hugged you from either side.

"I'm so glad to be finally married to both of you. I love you Feli, Lovi." You said as Feli and Lovi both smiled.

"We love you too, (f/n)." They both said simultaneously and kissed you on your cheeks. You truly felt like the center of Italian love. Suddenly you yawned, causing Feli and Lovi to yawn too. Lovi sat up and grabbed the covers and pulled them over the three of you. You all fell asleep shortly after. Over the next two weeks you and your Italian husbands went sight seeing, shopping, ate at famous local restaurants, and went on boat rides. Your honeymoon was a blast and it went by quickly and before you knew it, it was time to leave. The plane flying from Venice landed at the small airport in your home country. Italy and Romano came home with you because they decided they were going to live at your house from now on, and would only be going back to Italy for important matters. You were incredibly thankful that they would be willing to leave their home country to come live with you. As the three of you stepped out of the airport and walked to the parking lot, the coconut and hibiscus flower scented breeze greeted your noses.

"Ah home sweet home." You said as Italy and Romano grabbed your hands in theirs and you guys continued your walk to your car. When you got home, the three of you unpacked your stuff from your honeymoon trip. Once again you guys had to get use to the time difference.

~Time Skip~

It had been 4 weeks since the first day of your honeymoon and your period should have started by now, but it hadn't. You were also starting to get cramps, mood swings, and weird food cravings. Italy and Romano were out taking a walk on the beach. You wrote a note for them when they got back, saying you were going to the grocery store. While you were out, you got a few pregnancy tests and food you didn't normally get to satisfy your weird cravings. When you got back home, Italy and Romano weren't back yet. You threw away the note you left and put away the food then headed to the bathroom with the pregnancy tests. They all tested positive. As you gathered up the pregnancy tests, you heard the door open and close. Italy and Romano were back. You washed your hands and left the bathroom and ran up to Italy and Romano who were heading towards the living room.

"Hey Italy, Romano. I have some wonderful news." You said, smiling widely. They turned to face you.

"What is it (Country Name)?" Italy asked you. Romano's eyes widened as he caught on to what was going on.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Romano said as you nodded your head yes and held up all the positive pregnancy tests. Italy's eyes widened and he came up to hug you.

"That really is wonderful news." Italy said as you returned his embrace.

~Time Skip: 3 Months~

It was October 16, 4 months passed since the day you had gotten pregnant and your belly had grown a lot. The baby was finally big enough to tell its gender and the three of you scheduled your first ultrasound appointment. You were in the waiting room at the doctor's office with your Italian husbands. A few minutes went by before the doctor called you guys in. When you got to the room, you lay down on the hospital bed as the doctor applied the ultrasound gel on your stomach which was cold to the touch. He moved the ultrasound device around on your stomach and the image appeared on the large screen in the room.

"Congratulations! You are having a baby boy!" The doctor said as he smiled. Italy and Romano grabbed your hands in theirs and smiled at you and you smiled back. When the three of you got home from the doctor's office, you got onto the computer to announce to all your friends on Facebook that you were having a baby boy. Just as you posted your status, Italy came up behind you.

"Now that we know the baby's gender, we should start planning for a baby shower." Italy said as you turned around to face him.

"You do know that baby showers typically take place some time during the last 1-2 months before the baby is due right? I'm only 4 months pregnant. There's still 5 months left to go." You explained to Italy. Romano came up to you and Italy.

"Yeah but we have to make arrangements and everything to prepare for it. Also, we need to give everyone we want to invite a heads up so they can add it into their plans." Romano said as Italy nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay then I'll send an invitation out on Facebook today." You said as you turned around to face the computer again to create the invitation.

"Let's see. I'm due on March 16 so we could have the baby shower as early as January 16 and as late as February 16. When do you guys think we should hold the baby shower?" You said, looking back at Italy and Romano again.

"I think the sooner, the better." Italy said cheerfully.

"I agree with Italy. Let's go with January 16 from 4:00 PM - 7:00 PM here at your house." Romano said as you turned back to the computer and set up the date, time, and location for the invitation on Facebook.

"Sounds good to me." You said as you typed everything in and added the Facebook friends you wanted to invite. You invited yours and the Italian brothers' family, Germany, Japan, Spain, France, Prussia, America, Britain, China, and Russia. By the next couple days, everyone had responded to your invitation, saying they were coming. You were so excited and couldn't wait to see everyone at the baby shower. But there was something that you were looking forward to even more: the baby's arrival.

~Time Skip to January 16~

It was 4:00 PM and people were starting to arrive. You, Italy, and Romano greeted and hugged everyone as they came in. Spain and Germany were the last ones to arrive.

"Hey Spain, Germany, it's great to see you again!" You said as you approached the Spaniard and the German.

"Hi (Country Name)! How's the baby doing?" Spain asked you.

"He's doing good. Becoming a little lively in here at times. It feels kind of weird whenever he kicks around." You said as you put your hand on your belly as the baby kicked.

"I bet it does. So who's the dad?" Germany asked you as Italy and Romano approached the three of you.

"Italy is." Romano answered for you.

"Ah I see. Oh here's a present I got for you guys." Germany said as he handed the present to Italy.

"I got you guys a present too." Spain said as he handed a present to Romano. Germany patted Italy on the head as Spain ruffled Romano's hair before both of them gave you a hug.

"Congratulations on your first child." Germany and Spain said simultaneously. The three of you thanked Germany and Spain and lead the way to where everyone was gathered. Over the next three hours, you and your Italian husbands spent the time socializing, eating, and opening presents. When the baby shower was over and everyone had left, the three of you took all the presents you received upstairs to one of the two guest rooms that would now be used as your new son's room. Then you went back downstairs to clean up. You all couldn't wait for the baby to be born.


	11. First Born Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (s/n) = son's name

During the next few days after your baby shower, the three of you spent much of your time organizing all the presents you got at the shower which ranged from baby supplies to toys. You guys were also busy with prepping one of the guest rooms for your newborn son. Things were starting to come together as you neared your due date.

~Time Skip~

It was 11:00 PM on March 16 and you were starting to have contractions. Romano drove your sports car with you and Italy to the local hospital. During the ride, you moaned from the pain of the contractions and tears were leaving your eyes. You squeezed one of Italy's hands as he used his free hand to wipe the tears falling down your cheeks.

"You're going to be okay (Country Name). Just hold on." Italy reassured you before he winced from the pain of you squeezing his hand. You noticed him wince and you lightened your grip on Italy's hand.

"I'm sorry for squeezing your hand so hard, it's just that this is unbelievably painful." You said through your pants. Italy looked you in the eyes.

"Just think about our son and that soon we will be able to hold him in our arms." Italy said as he smiled warmly at you. You smiled back at him through your labor pains.

"We're here guys." Romano announced as he parked the car in the emergency parking lot. Romano and Italy got out of the car first. Italy then carried you out of the car bridal style and followed Romano, rushing towards the hospital doors. Romano held the door open for you and Italy, then he ran ahead to the receptionist desk in the waiting room.

"Our wife is about to give birth! Please get us a room as soon as possible!" Romano practically yelled at the receptionist who immediately informed the doctor. A few seconds later, your doctor and two nurses pushing a hospital bed came into the waiting room. Italy gently laid you down on the bed and followed the doctor and nurses as they rushed you to a room with Romano right behind him. There in the room, the two nurses prepared you for the process of giving birth. The first nurse told you to push which you did. The pain was excruciating as the head of the baby emerged, soon followed by the rest of the body. The second nurse cut the umbilical cord and took the newborn boy to the other side of the room to weigh him and drain the amniotic fluid out of his system. The first nurse then wrapped the baby boy in soft cloths and handed him to you.

"He weighs 7 lbs and 8 oz." The second nurse said. You looked down at your newborn baby boy in your arms. The baby had honey colored eyes and light brown hair with a little curl in the same spot as Italy's curl. He obviously took on Italy's genes. Italy and Romano leaned in to get a closer look at the newborn in your arms.

"Aww he's so adorable." Italy said as he twirled his finger in front of the baby who tried to grab it and giggled while doing so. Romano put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"He definitely looks like you, fratello." Romano said to his younger brother, smiling. Italy looked at Romano and beamed at him.

"I know right?! He even has a curl in the same spot as my curl!" Italy said excitedly.

"I wonder if his curl acts as an erogenous zone too." Romano said.

"Well don't pull on it to find out." You said firmly to Romano who snapped his head back.

"I would never do such a thing! I remember when Spain accidentally pulled my curl when I was little and I hated it. I don't want this little guy to hate me." Romano said crossing his arms. The two nurses came up to the three of you and smiled.

"So what are you going to name him?" The first nurse asked. You smiled at your Italian husbands before looking at the nurse.

"We're naming him (s/n)." You replied.

"(s/n), huh? That's a great name." The second nurse responded.

"So which one of these two handsome men is your husband?" The first nurse asked you.

"Both of us are her husbands." Romano answered, sounding a little annoyed. The first nurse snapped her head back in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. Then who's the biological father?" The second nurse asked. Italy raised his hand.

"Hey, what time was the baby born exactly?" You asked the nurses. The second nurse went over to the weight scale looked at the time on the screen which froze and recorded when she placed the baby on it.

"(s/n) was born at 12:06 AM, March 17." She said as you, Italy, and Romano all smiled widely.

"Then it looks like this little guy is your birthday present. Happy birthday Italy and Romano!" You said as you held up the newborn boy up to the Italian brothers. The nurses' jaws dropped open in shock as Italy picked up his son from your arms and cradled him as Romano playfully poked the baby boy on the cheeks, causing him giggle uncontrollably.

"This is the best birthday present ever." Italy said excitedly, smiling widely.

"It sure is." Romano said, smiling as he continued to play with the baby boy. You smiled at your Italian husbands as they took turns holding and playing with the newborn.

"Well you guys have fun with your son. We have to go attend other patients now. Have a good birthday too!" The first nurse said as she waved at you guys as the second nurse shut the door behind them, leaving the four of you alone.

~Time Skip~

After 2 days in the hospital, you were finally able to go home with Italy, Romano, and your newborn son (s/n). Even with two husbands, parenting was challenging. You guys never expected that having a baby would require so much time, energy, and money.

~Another Time Skip~

As (s/n) grew older, parenting became easier. Time seemed to fly by quickly with your new family. (s/n) was in preschool and he was going to turn 4 in a couple days. You were putting (s/n) to bed when he asked you a question.

"Mommy, is it true I was born on my dads' birthday?" (s/n) asked as you smiled, tucking him in under his covers.

"Yes (s/n). You were born at 12:06 AM on March 17 which is also Italy's, your biological father's birthday and Romano's your other father's birthday." You answered (s/n) before kissing him goodnight.

"Mommy, do most kids have two dads like me? And what do you mean Italy is my biological father?" (s/n) asked you as you started to stand up.

"No dear, most kids only have two parents. What I mean by Italy being your biological father is that he is your real dad, but Romano is your dad through our marriage. We'll go into more detail when you're a bit older okay? I love you (s/n). Sleep tight..." You said as you flipped the light switch off.

"...and don't let the bedbugs bite." (s/n) finished the sentence as you closed the door behind you. After you walked back downstairs to join Italy and Romano, (s/n) got out of bed and switched the light back on. He then started to work on making birthday cards for his two dads. After he finished the cards, he slid them under his pillow and pulled the covers over himself and went to sleep. When morning came, Italy went to go wake up (s/n).

"(s/n) it's time to get up. You need to get ready for another day at preschool." Italy said, knocking on (s/n)'s bedroom door before going inside. When Italy walked in, he saw crayons all over the floor and (s/n) was fast asleep because he was up late secretly making birthday cards for Italy and Romano which he hid under his pillow.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to tickle you awake." Italy said as he pulled off (s/n)'s covers and started tickling him, causing him to laugh and wake up.

"Ahaha, Daddy stop it! Hahaha!" (s/n) yelled as he giggled and squirmed. Italy stopped tickling him.

"You have to get ready for preschool. It's Friday so as soon as you come home from school, it's the weekend. Come on downstairs. Your mommy has breakfast waiting." Italy said as he started heading towards the dining room downstairs, (s/n) following right behind him. Italy and (s/n) came into the dining room right as you were bringing food from the kitchen, fresh and hot. The four of you sat down, said grace, then ate. After all of you were done eating, you went with (s/n) back upstairs to his room help him get dressed. When he was all ready, the two of you headed towards the garage. You and (s/n) said goodbye to Italy and Romano and went out the door to the car to drop off (s/n) at school. When you got home after dropping your son off, you went to go clean his room. You picked up all the crayons on the floor and put them away, wondering why they were out. You could have sworn that there were no crayons on the floor when you put him to bed last night. As you were making his bed, you noticed two pieces of paper sticking out from under (s/n)'s pillow. Curious, you pulled them out and what you saw melted your heart. On one of the pieces of paper was a illustration of Italy in stick figure form wearing a party hat and under it read: "Happy bday Daddy Ita! I luv you! Frum (s/n)." On the other piece of paper was an illustration of a stick figure Romano holding a cake and under it read: "Happy bday Daddy Roma! I luv you! Frum (s/n)." The drawings were pretty good for a 3 almost 4 year old.

"It looks like (s/n) has inherited mine and Italy's artistic talent." You said as you smiled, putting the cards back under the pillow before making the bed so (s/n) wouldn't worry about them when he got back.

~Time Skip: The Next Day (March 17)~

After dinner, the four of you drove to the park to eat birthday cake and open presents. When you got to the park, you, Italy, and Romano unloaded the cake, blanket, and presents as (s/n) carried his birthday cards for Italy and Romano under his shirt. You guys found a spot in the middle of the park and lay down the blanket on the grass and sat on it.

"So what have you been hiding in your shirt all this time (s/n)?" Romano asked (s/n) who smiled and revealed the birthday cards he made.

"I made birthday cards for my daddies!" (s/n) said excitedly as he handed the cards to Romano and Italy who both smiled as they looked at the cards.

"Aww thank you (s/n)! This is so sweet of you!" Italy said as he hugged his son who giggled. Romano stared at the card, impressed.

"(s/n), this is really good! You draw better than me." Romano complimented (s/n) who looked at him, surprised.

"Really?" (s/n) asked Romano as he hugged him.

"Yes, really. Thank you for the card." Romano thanked (s/n) as he laughed again. You smiled as you got out the cake and put candles in it and lit them.

"Happy birthday you guys! Make a wish." You said as you held out the cake to your husbands and son. The three of them closed their eyes as they silently made wishes. Italy wished for a daughter, Romano wished that the next child would be his biological child, and (s/n) wished for a baby sister. Italy, Romano, and (s/n) then opened their eyes and blew out the candles together. The four of you then ate the cake together then opened presents. (s/n)'s favorite present seemed to be the soccer ball that Italy got him.

"Let's play soccer!" (s/n) said as he ran up to you, Italy, and Romano with the soccer ball in his hands.

"Okay." Italy and Romano said simultaneously, getting up to go play with their son. You stayed seated.

"Mommy come play with us!" (s/n) said, you smiled and shook your head.

"I need to clean up everything. Besides, I'm not good at soccer." You said as you started to gather all the wrapping paper, disposable plates and silverware into a trash bag. (s/n) made a sad puppy dog face.

"Please mommy please? Just for a little while?" He pleaded as Italy and Romano started to make sad puppy dog faces too. How could you say no to your adorable son and husbands now?

"Alright, but only for 5 minutes." You said as you started to stand up as you gave in. Italy, Romano, and (s/n) cheered and the four of you started playing soccer together. After 5 minutes of running around, dribbling, and kicking the ball around, you left the game to continue cleaning up as your husbands and son kept on playing. When you were finished cleaning up, you walked over to where Italy, Romano and (s/n) had been playing only to find them lying on the grass sleeping. You smiled down at your family as Italy opened one eye and smiled up at you.

"Ready to go?" You asked him. Italy nodded his head as he sat up and woke up Romano and (s/n) to leave. When you got home, you put (s/n) to bed and headed to the master bedroom to join Italy and Romano who were sitting up in bed waiting for you.


	12. I'm Happy for You

When you got home from the park, you put (s/n) to bed and headed to the master bedroom to join Italy and Romano who were sitting up in bed waiting for you. After you got into your pajamas, you climbed into bed between your Italian husbands. Italy fell asleep almost right away, but you and Romano didn't. Romano propped his head up with his arm and stared at you.

"What is it Romano? Can't you sleep?" You asked the older Italian brother.

"Well there's one more thing I'd like for my birthday." Romano said as he started to blush a little. You looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?" You asked Romano as he leaned in close to you so you could feel his breath tickling your ear.

"I really want to have sex with you." Romano whispered seductively in your ear, making you blush madly.

"Lovi?!" You said, your face burning as blood rushed to your cheeks.

"It's been over 4 years since we've engaged in a sexual activity together. Can I please?" Lovi asked you, starting to make a sad puppy dog face. You couldn't really say no to him whenever he made that face at you.

"Alright." You responded. Lovi then started getting undressed as you did the same, both throwing your pajamas onto the floor. You started stroking Lovi's flaccid length, earning a moan from him as he started to grow hard from the stimulation. When Lovi was fully erect, you got on top and grabbed his penis to guide it into your entrance and started to descend onto it. Then you started moving your hips up and down, causing Lovi to moan and hiss in pleasure. Lovi suddenly started thrusting and grabbed your right breast, massaging it as he took your left breast into his mouth and started sucking on it, causing you to moan loudly.

"Ah, Lovi! Feels so good." You yelled, waking Italy up. Italy started blushing heavily when he saw you and Lovi having sex right in front of him. Seeing that aroused him and he wanted to be a part of it too. You and Lovi didn't even notice Italy get out of bed and undress himself because you two were too busy dwelling in the depths of pleasure together. Italy crept up behind you and suddenly shoved his penis into your butt hole, causing you to scream in surprise.

"Ah! Feli? I thought you were asleep." You said, turning around to see Feli looking at you with his eyes clouded with lust. Lovi stopped thrusting as he noticed Feli.

"Well I was, but then you woke me up with your yelling. When I saw you and Lovino having sex, it aroused me and I wanted to participate too. But now that I'm already inside of you, there's no turning back." Feli said as he started thrusting into you, causing you to moan.

"Feliciano you sneaky bastard!" Lovi said as he started thrusting into you again, timing his thrusts with Feli's, making you moan uncontrollably. You bounced from the force of Feli's and Lovi's thrusts. The three of you repeatedly called out each other's names as you dove deeper into the depths of pleasure together. Several pleasure filled minutes passed until you felt both Lovi and Feli start to swell inside of you, about to climax. You were nearing your limit as well.

"Ah (f/n)! I'm going to cum!" Feli yelled as his thrusts sped up a bit.

"I'm going to cum too!" Lovi announced after Feli, his thrusts also becoming more frantic. This change in thrusting speed caused you to reach your orgasm. You released just as Lovi and Feli both ejaculated inside of you. Feli pulled out of you and went over to his side of the bed. Then you got off of Lovi's lap and lay down between the Italian brothers. Just before you all fell asleep, you said one of their favorite sentences.

"Feli, Lovi, I love you." You told your Italian husbands, smiling. Feli and Lovi scooted closer to you and hugged you from either side.

"Ti amo (f/n)." They both said sweetly into your ears. Then the three of you all fell asleep.

~Time Skip: 4 Weeks~

It had been a month since you had sex with Romano and Italy for the first time in over 4 years. You missed a period, were getting cramps, mood swings, and weird food cravings. Immediately, you recognized these symptoms. You got them when you were pregnant with your son. You ran to the living room where Italy, Romano were with a big smile on your face. Italy and Romano turned around to look at you.

"Hey guys. I have some great news. I'm pregnant again! Romano, you're finally a biological father." You announced as Italy's and Romano's eyes widened at you. Then Italy turned to face Romano and hugged him tightly before letting him go.

"What was that for?" Romano asked Italy who just smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you. Congratulations Romano!" Italy told his older brother. A smile then made its way onto Romano's face.

"Thank you fratello. It looks like my birthday wish came true. I wished that our next child would be my biological child." Romano said. Later that day, the three of you left to go pick up (s/n) from preschool.

"So did you have a good day at school?" Italy asked (s/n) as the four of you were heading home.

"Yes I did. We had cake and ice cream to celebrate one of my classmate's birthday. It was delicious." (s/n) replied happily. The four of you talked and laughed along the way home. When you got into the house, Italy and Romano went into the living room with (s/n) following right behind them. But before (s/n) reached the living room, you called him into the kitchen to tell him about the baby.

"(s/n), I have some great news to tell you." You said to your son as he looked up at you puzzled.

"What's the great news Mommy?" (s/n) asked. You smiled at him before swooping him into your arms, making him giggle.

"I have a baby in my belly and you're going to have a new sibling." You said as you nuzzled your nose against (s/n)'s nose before putting him back down.

"Sweet! I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a younger sister." (s/n) said excitedly.

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. We will be able to tell 3.5 months from now." You explained to (s/n) who frowned in disappointment.

"Well I really, really want a baby sister, but I guess a baby brother wouldn't be too bad either." (s/n) said as his frown was replaced by a smile. You smiled back at him before the two of you headed to the living room to join Italy and Romano.

~Time Skip: 3.5 Months~

The baby was finally big enough to tell its gender and the four of you were on your way to the doctor's office to get an ultrasound. When you got there, you checked in and sat in the waiting room. (s/n) was very fidgety while waiting for the doctor to call you guys in. 10 minutes passed until the same doctor, who performed the ultrasound on you when you found out about (s/n), came out and called you guys in. As you were walking towards the room, the doctor looked at (s/n) and smiled.

"My, my you've grown! I remember when I performed the ultrasound on your mother when you were still in her belly." The doctor said to (s/n) who looked at him confused.

"(s/n) this is the same doctor who performed the ultrasound on me when I was having you." You explained to (s/n) who's eyes widened.

"Really?" (s/n) asked you as you nodded your head yes. When you got to the room, the doctor applied the cold gel to your stomach, then moved the ultrasound device around. When the image appeared on the screen, the doctor smiled.

"Congratulations! You are having a baby girl!" The doctor announced.

"Yes! I'm going to have a baby sister!" (s/n) yelled, jumping off the chair and throwing his fists in the air in celebration. The doctor, you, Italy, and Romano all chuckled. On the way home, (s/n) revealed his birthday wish to you and his two dads.

"You want to know what I wished for on my birthday? I wished for a sister and my wish came true." (s/n) said, smiling softly.

"And I wished for a daughter on my birthday so my wish came true as well." Italy said.

"Daddy Roma what did you wish for?" (s/n) asked Romano who started blushing slightly as he drove.

"Well uh, I wished that the next child would be my biological child." Romano answered.

"Did it come true?" (s/n) asked him. Romano just nodded his head yes. (s/n)'s smile grew wider.

"Yay! All of our birthday wishes came true!" (s/n) said excitedly. You smiled at your happy family which was soon going to be one more member larger.


	13. New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (d/n) = daughter's name

You, your Italian husbands, and your son were on your way home from the hospital for an ultrasound which revealed that your second child was going to be a baby girl. All four of you were very excited for the new edition to the family. When you got home, you got on the computer to announce the news on Facebook, which immediately got lots of likes and comments. You decided to hold another baby shower even though this was your second child because you were having a baby girl not another boy, so you sent out Facebook invitations to family and friends.

~Time Skip: 2.5 months (October 17)~

You were 7 months pregnant and it was the day of the baby shower for your second child. You, Italy, Romano, and even (s/n) were all busy doing things to get ready for the shower. 30 minutes later, guests started to arrive at your house. All your friends and family came over. Spain was the last one to arrive.

"Hey Spain, come on in!" you said, letting Spain in the house before hugging him.

"Hola (Country Name)! So is the baby doing well?" Spain asked you.

"Yes she is. Thanks for asking." You answered as Romano and Italy came up behind you to greet Spain.

"So who's the dad this time?" Spain asked the Italian brothers.

"I am." Romano said, raising his hand. Spain then hugged Romano, his eyes glassy with tears of joy.

"My little Romano is finally a biological daddy!" Spain said as he squeezed Romano who just sighed.

"I'm not little anymore and I'm not yours, I'm (Country Name)'s." Romano said as Spain let go of him. Romano's comment made you blush a little.

"Right, right. Sorry about that." Spain said as he scratched the back of his head. You smiled before leading Spain to where everyone was gathering. Over the next couple hours, you and your family socialized with everyone, ate dinner, and opened presents. (s/n) seemed to enjoy himself at the baby shower. After the shower, you, Italy, Romano, and even (s/n) helped clean up and put the presents away where they belonged. Over the next few days, you guys organized the presents you got and the remaining guest room was starting to look more like a baby's bedroom.

~Time Skip: 2 Months~

It was 9:00 AM on December 17 and you started to go into labor. Italy drove to the hospital with you, Romano, and (s/n) in the back seat. Romano held your hand and used his free hand to wipe the tears that left your eyes. (s/n) could see you were in pain and he was really worried about you, since he didn't really understand what was going on.

"Mommy are you going to be okay?" (s/n) asked as he grabbed your arm, shaking it a little. You looked at him and smiled through your tears.

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry." You said through your labor pains. A few minutes passed until you guys reached the emergency entrance to the hospital. Romano carried you out of the car bridal style as Italy grabbed (s/n)'s hand and followed Romano through the hospital doors.

"Please get us a room immediately! (f/n) is about to give birth!" Romano yelled at the receptionist who called for the doctor. A few seconds later, your doctor and the same two nurses that helped with the birth of your son came out with a hospital bed which Romano laid you on and followed the nurses and doctor to the hospital room as Italy and (s/n) stayed behind in the waiting room.

"What's happening to Mommy? Is she going to be okay?" (s/n) asked Italy, looking up at him.

"Mommy is giving birth to your baby sister. She's going to be fine." Italy told his son.

"Oh okay." (s/n) replied as he held onto Italy's hand tightly, worried about you. Meanwhile in the hospital room, the two nurses had prepared you for giving birth and told you to push which you did. You squeezed Romano's hand so tight, you nearly cut off the circulation to his fingers. Romano winced and hissed in pain. You lightened your grip on Romano's hand when you saw him wince.

"I'm really sorry, but this is unbelievably painful." You said between your contractions.

"It's okay, just hang in there a little longer." Romano said, a smile made its way onto his face trying to reassure you. The baby's head was almost out. The first nurse gently grabbed the baby's head and carefully pulled her out. She cut the umbilical cord and took the baby girl to the scale on the other side of the room to drain the amniotic fluid out of her system and weighed her. The second nurse went to go get Italy and (s/n). Just as Italy and (s/n) came in with the second nurse, the first nurse brought the baby over wrapped in soft cloths.

"She weighs 7 lbs 6 oz." The first nurse said, handing the newborn to you. The baby girl had hazel colored eyes, dark brown hair and a little curl in the same spot as Romano's curl. She obviously took on Romano's genes. Italy lifted (s/n) up for him to get a closer look at his sister.

"Aww my baby sister is so cute." (s/n) said as he smiled down at the newborn girl. The nurses laughed softly at (s/n)'s reaction to seeing his sister for the first time.

"You were cute too when you were born." The first nurse told (s/n) who looked at her puzzled.

"We were there helping your mother give birth to you. You've grown a lot since then." The second nurse clarified. (s/n) just smiled and giggled a little, then returned his gaze to his sister who yawned and fell asleep in your arms.

"So what are you naming her?" The first nurse asked you guys.

"We're naming her (d/n)." Romano answered the nurse.

"(d/n) is a lovely name. Good choice" The second nurse replied, smiling. You guys smiled back as the nurses headed for the door.

"We have to go tend other patients now. You guys have a great time with the new edition to the family." The first nurse said before the second nurse closed the door behind them.

~Time Skip~

It had been 2 days since you had (d/n) and it was finally time to go home with her. Parenting was a little easier now that you already have one child so you had more experience. Also, (s/n) helped out with whatever he could at his age. He loves his little sister and helping out. Romano also seemed happier now that he was a biological father too. Time seemed to fly by again and before you knew it, it was (d/n) was in preschool and it was her 3rd birthday and (s/n) was 7 years old now and was in 2nd grade. (s/n) was giving (d/n) extra attention, giving her lots of hugs and kisses on the cheek, since it was her birthday. (d/n) didn't really seem to like it and tried to push him away every time. Romano walked up to (d/n) and scooped her up into his arms.

"What's the matter? You don't look very happy for a birthday girl." Romano asked (d/n) who pouted in his arms.

"My big brother is giving me too many hugs and kisses and I don't like it. Why is he like that?" (d/n) asked Romano as he smiled at her.

"(s/n) just loves you a lot. Before you were born, (s/n) really wanted a little sister. And now that he has one, he wants to cherish you. He's not trying to annoy you, he just wants to show you how much he cares about you." Romano answered (d/n) who's pout disappeared.

"Really?" (d/n) asked Romano who nodded his head yes as he put her down and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's go eat then open your presents, okay?" Romano said, smiling down at his daughter who smiled back up at him before following him into the dining area where you had dinner and the cake waiting. After eating dinner and cake, (d/n) opened her presents. Just as (d/n) just finished unwrapping her last gift, (s/n) gave her a birthday card he made himself. (d/n) took it and looked at it thoroughly. Then she came up to (s/n) and hugged him which surprised him.

"Thank you (s/n). You're the best big brother ever. I'm sorry I got annoyed when you were giving me extra attention. I thought you were trying to get on my nerves. I didn't realize you were just showing affection." (d/n) apologized to (s/n) who returned her hug.

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't have given you so much attention, knowing you." (s/n) said, smiling at (d/n) who smiled back at him. You, Italy, and Romano all smiled at the adorable sibling love in front of you. It was starting to get late so Italy and Romano put their kids to bed as you went to your bedroom and changed into your pajamas and climbed into your bed. Shortly after, Italy and Romano came in and got their pajamas on and joined you in bed on either side of you. Your Italian husbands then snuggled up to you and held you close.

"Goodnight Italy, Romano. I love you" You whispered.

"Goodnight (Country Name). Ti amo." Italy and Romano whispered back. The three of you then soon drifted off to sleep.


	14. Christmas Surprise

It was December 18 and (d/n) had just turned 3 years old yesterday. Both (s/n) and (d/n) were on Christmas break from school and they were loving it. They didn't have to go back to school until January 7. Since it was only 7 days until Christmas Day, your family of 5 spent the day Christmas shopping for each other. Over the next 5 days, you, Romano, and Italy took turns helping your kids wrap the Christmas presents. It was Christmas Eve Day and everyone was excited for Christmas, especially (s/n).

"I can't wait for Christmas tomorrow!" (s/n) yelled at breakfast.

"Are you excited to finally open your gifts?" You asked (s/n) who looked at you and smiled.

"Well yeah but what I'm most excited about is you guys opening my presents for you." (s/n) said happily.

"I just want to find out what my presents are. I'm tired of waiting." (d/n) said with a little pout, crossing her arms. You, Italy, Romano, and (s/n) laughed.

~Time Skip to 5:00 AM December 25~

Everyone was asleep except for (s/n) and (d/n). (s/n) got out of bed and headed to his little sister's room to see if she was awake. He cracked her door open and stuck his head in before walking up to her bed.

"Psst, hey (d/n). Are you awake?" (s/n) whispered.

"Yeah I am. You can't sleep either?" (d/n) asked (s/n) who shook his head no. Suddenly (s/n) got an idea.

"Let's go see if Santa came yet." (s/n) said excitedly. (d/n) smiled and nodded her head before getting out of her bed to follow her brother downstairs. (s/n) and (d/n) went to the living room to see if Santa had left behind any presents or eaten the cookies and milk yet. The milk and cookies were still on the beach themed coffee table and there were no additional presents under the tree.

"It looks like he still hasn't come yet. Maybe we should just go back to our rooms and try to sleep until morning." (d/n) said as (s/n) stared at the fireplace. (d/n) came up to him and poked him on the shoulder.

"Come on (s/n), let's just go back to bed." (d/n) said, starting to tug on his arm.

"Shhh, be quiet (d/n). I think I here something coming down the chimney." (s/n) whispered as (d/n) stopped tugging on her brother's arm and listened with him. He was right, there was a scuffling noise coming from the fireplace. Someone wearing a thick red suit and hat and black boots with a big brown bag crawled out of the fireplace. The man wasn't fat and didn't have a big white beard like all the commercials and photos showed. He was of average build and had medium short blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Who are you?" (d/n) asked the man. The man chuckled a little.

"Why I'm Santa of course!" He replied to (d/n). (s/n) looked at the man doubtfully.

"If you're Santa, then where is your white beard and why aren't you fat?" (s/n) yelled at the man with a questioning tone. (s/n)'s yelling woke you and your Italian husbands up and the three of you went downstairs to see what was going on. You were surprised to find both your kids and Finland wearing a Santa suit in the living room.

"(s/n), (d/n) what are you doing so early in the morning?" You said sleepily, walking down the stairs.

"Finland! It's been a while since I saw you dressed like this!" Italy said excitedly. Finland nodded his head.

"Yes, indeed Italy. I believe the last time you saw me like this was when you were part of the Axis Powers and the Allies had just arrived to take you guys down. Fortunately, I arrived just in time to deliver presents and prevent a fight." Finland explained. Romano frowned, remembering that Italy was Germany's ally. (s/n) and (d/n) looked at Finland then Italy in confusion.

"Daddy Ita, what is he talking about?" (s/n) asked Italy who smiled at him.

"Finland is Santa Claus. He flew over the beach that me, Germany, and Japan were on when we were about to be attacked by the Allies: America, China, Britain, France, and Russia. Because of Finland, the Axis Powers and Allies formed a temporary truce to enjoy the presents Finland just gave us. This was a long time ago, way before you were born and even before your mother and I met." Italy explained to (s/n). Finland smiled at your family.

"Before I go, I have to give you guys your presents." Finland said, reaching into his big brown bag and pulled out five presents, one for each of you, putting them under the tree. Finland then started heading over to the fireplace to leave but (d/n) pulled on his red suit, making him stop and look at her.

"You forgot to these." (d/n) said, holding up the cookies and glass of milk to Finland who smiled.

"Thank you (d/n)." Finland said, bringing the cookies to his mouth and ate them. After eating the cookies, he took the glass of milk and drank it. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he handed the glass back to (d/n).

"Well I better be going now. I'll see you guys later!" Finland said before climbing back up the chimney. The five of you huddled by the window and saw Finland flying through the air in his sleigh pulled by the flying reindeer. He noticed you guys at the window and waved. You all waved back at him before heading back to bed. At 8:00 AM, you all got up out of bed to go to the living room to open presents. After opening presents, you had breakfast. At breakfast, you and your Italian husbands had an additional surprise for your kids.

"Kids, we have another Christmas present for you." Romano announced at the table, causing your kids to look at him.

"You know how you've always wanted to have a white Christmas? Well we'll be going to Washington D.C. the capital of the United States later today!" Italy said cheerfully, holding up 5 plane tickets.

"We'll be staying there for a week." You added as your kids' faces lit up and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Yay, we're going to see snow for the first time!" (s/n) said loudly.

"Not just see it, but we'll be playing in it too." (d/n) added with a smile. (s/n) looked at his sister and smiled back.

~Time Skip: Several Hours~

Your plane landed in Washington D.C. and the five of you got off the plane and headed over to the luggage pick up area. After you guys picked up your luggage, you headed towards the airport exit.

"Where are we staying? You never told us at breakfast." (d/n) asked as you guys approached the exit.

"America offered for us to stay at his house." You answered as the five of you walked out the doors. A freezing cold breeze greeted your faces. America was waiting for you guys at the street, standing outside his sports car waving to get your attention.

"Hey dudes! Long time no see!" America said loudly, opening his car doors and gesturing for guys to get inside as he took all your luggage and put it in the trunk. You got into the front seat as Italy and Romano squeezed into the back with their biological kids on their laps.

"I'm squished back here." (d/n) said with a pout, crossing her arms as she sat on Romano's lap.

"Haha sorry, I don't have a bigger car." America apologized as he started to drive to his house where the five of you would be staying for the week. When you all arrived at America's house, your kids scrambled off their dads' laps and started playing in the snow immediately.

"This is a lot colder than I thought it would be." (s/n) said as he took one of his mittens off and handled the snow with his bare hand.

"Yeah and it doesn't taste like coconut ice cream like I thought it would. It just turns into water when I put it in my mouth." (d/n) said with a look of disappointment on her face. You and your Italian husbands grabbed all the luggage and headed to America's front door.

"Kids, we're going inside now. America has to show us around." You called at your kids who stopped playing in the snow and followed you into America's house.

"So what made you guys come over here when it's so cold?" America asked you guys as he shut the door behind your kids.

"Well (s/n) and (d/n) wanted to have a white Christmas. Since we live on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean near the equator, we don't get snow." Romano explained to America.

"Well that sounds like a place I'd be going for vacation at this time of year." America said, smiling widely before taking you guys on a tour of his house. When you all went upstairs, America turned around to face you guys.

"Sorry, I only have two guest rooms. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed." America said, looking down at your two kids. (d/n) frowned and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, it's a really big bed." America said happily, trying to cheer (d/n) up as he walked to the room that (s/n) and (d/n) would be sharing. Your kids' eyes widened when they went into the room. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall and across from it against the opposite wall was a huge king size waterbed. There was also a large fish tank built into the top of a dresser.

"I like it!" (s/n) said loudly as (d/n) nodded her head in agreement. The two of them ran up to the fish tank and stared at the tropical fish swimming around.

"Okay dudes, I'm going to show your parents their room so take your time settling in." America said as he lead you, Italy, and Romano to your room which was at the other end of the hallway. America opened the door to a large room with another huge flat screen TV on the wall and king size waterbed with nightstands on either side of it. There was a large wardrobe against the wall facing perpendicular to the bed.

"Thank you America for letting us stay here." You thanked America who just smiled.

"No problem dude. Oh and I put some safety supplies in the drawers of both nightstands just in case." America said, winking before he left you guys alone to unpack and get settled in. Romano looked in the direction America went with one eyebrow raised.

"What safety supplies?" Romano said as he went to go see what was in one of the nightstand drawers. He opened the drawer to find boxes of condoms, making him blush. You noticed Romano's face turn red and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Romano?" You said, approaching him to see what he was looking at. When you saw what was in the drawer, you blushed as well. Italy stopped unpacking to see what was distracting you two. When Italy saw the condoms, he too blushed.

"What is that burger bastard thinking?! Does he want us to screw in his house?!" Romano said. You frowned at Romano.

"Romano! America was nice enough to let us stay at his house free of charge. Don't say stuff like that about him!" You rebuked Romano who turned his head to the side and just frowned.

"Hey Italy, what's in the other nightstand drawer? Both nightstands couldn't possibly be full of condoms. Italy went over to the other nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a packet of birth control pills.

"This is all that's in this one." Italy said pointing at the packet of pills in his hand. Romano took out the box of condoms then walked over to Italy and took the bottle of birth control pills from Italy's hand and walked out the door to go find America. You started followed Romano, but before you left the room, you told Italy to keep unpacking things. America was in his room playing a horror video game on his virtual reality headset.

"Hey what's the idea here America?" Romano yelled at America, placing his hand on America's shoulder making him scream, almost falling out of his chair.

"Ah! Who is it?! Oh it's just you Romano. Phew, I thought you were one of the monsters in my video game. So what's up dude?" America said as he took off his VR headset and smiled at him. Romano just frowned at him, pointing at the box of condoms and bottle of birth control pills in his hand.

"So what's your plan behind this, huh?" Romano asked the American accusingly.

"Well I just thought that, umm, you guys probably haven't done 'it' in a while and that, uh, y-you might need protection." America stuttered as Romano put the condoms and pills on the floor and grabbed America by the shirt collar.

"Romano don't!" You yelled at Romano who still held the American by the collar.

"You don't have any hidden cameras in our room do you?" Romano asked America who vigorously shook his head no. Romano then let go of America and walked past you and out of the room. You picked up the condoms and pills and looked back apologetically at America.

"I'm really sorry about that, America." You apologized before heading back to your room. On your way to your room, (s/n) and (d/n) came up to you.

"We finished unpacking." (s/n) said, smiling up at you. (d/n) looked at the birth control pills and condom box in your hands with curiosity.

"Mommy, what are those?" (d/n) asked, pointing at the condoms and pill bottle.

"Oh these? These are vitamins and special balloons, dear. Anyways I have to go back to my room to unpack the rest of my stuff. You guys should head to bed." You said as you started heading over to your room. 'Phew that was a close one.' You said to yourself in your head as you walked through your room door and shut it behind you. Your Italian husbands who were already in their pajamas waiting for you in bed. You put the birth control pill packet and box of condoms back into the nightstand drawers, got into your pajamas and climbed into bed with Italy and Romano. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep, but you felt like you were being watched. You opened your eyes again to find Italy and Romano staring at you, their curls shaped like hearts.

"What is it you guys?" You asked Italy and Romano. Your Italian husbands looked at each other then back to you.

"Isn't it obvious? We both want to have sex with you." Romano said straightforwardly, making you blush madly.

"But I don't want anymore kids. We won't have enough rooms in our house if we have any more." You admitted.

"If we have protected sex, then we won't have any more kids." Italy said, reaching into the drawer of the nightstand on his side and pulling out the box of condoms. Romano got out the birth control pills from the drawer in the nightstand on his side of the bed and handed them to you. You took the pill packet and started reading the instructions which read: start taking one pill the first day of your period and continue taking one pill everyday at approximately the same time. When you read this, your eyes widened.

"I can't start taking these until the first day of my period and I just ended!" You exclaimed. Romano sighed and shook his head.

"We've got condoms too, you know." Romano said as he took the box of condoms from Italy's hand and pointed at it.

"I guess we'll be okay then." You said with a little relief. Italy and Romano looked at each other then back at you and smiled. The three of you got undressed then you gave both Italy and Romano hand jobs to get them hard. After Italy and Romano were completely erect, they slipped their condoms on. Italy went first, pushing the tip of his penis into your entrance starting to thrust which made you moan.

"Feli, hit there again!" You said as Feli hit your g-spot. He nodded his head and thrust into you harder, hitting your g-spot every time and soon both of you climaxed together. You felt Feli's condom grow warm with his semen. Feli then pulled out of you and moved out of the way so that Lovi could have his turn. As Feli went to go dispose of his condom, Lovi positioned himself in front of you, nudging his slightly bigger penis into your entrance and started thrusting. The two of you exchanged moans as Lovi pounded into you. During one particular thrust, you moaned a little louder because Lovi hit your g-spot. Lovi noticed your reaction and aimed for that spot again and again and again until the two of you climaxed together. Lovi then pulled out of you and slipped off his used condom, wrapped it in a tissue and threw it away before collapsing next to you. Shortly after, the three of you just fell asleep and didn't even bother to put your pajamas back on.


	15. To Remember and Cherish

You and your family were in Washington D.C. for a week during Christmas break so that your kids could experience a white Christmas. America offered for you guys to stay at his house. It was the morning of the second day of your family vacation. You and your Italian husbands got up and started to get ready for the day, then went to the kids' room to help them get ready. The five of you headed downstairs to the kitchen where America was making breakfast. When you guys entered the kitchen, America greeted you guys with a wide smile.

"So did you guys sleep well?" America asked all of you.

"I slept well. The waterbed was really cozy." (s/n) said smiling at America.

"I actually didn't mind sharing the bed with my big brother." (d/n) admitted as she stretched.

"What about you three?" America asked as he turned to you, Italy, and Romano.

"We slept fine, thank you." You said to America who came up to you and your Italian husbands.

"I'm sure you did. You guys must have been tired after your session. It sounded like you were having fun last night." America winked as he whispered to the three of you so your kids couldn't hear. You, Italy, and Romano started to blush a little.

"I'm hungry." (d/n) said with a little pout. America chuckled as he put the plates of food on the dining table.

"Well that's good because breakfast is ready. There's pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I got some maple syrup from my bro Canada to pour on the pancakes and I cooked the eggs and bacon to perfection so it should all be delicious." America beamed as you and your family sat down at the table and started eating. After breakfast, America took you guys on a tour around Washington D.C. The next day, you, your family, and America went to the park to go sledding and your kids had a blast. The next four days were spent exploring the National Zoo, the National Air and Space Museum, the Smithsonian Institute, and the National Museum of Natural History. Before you knew it, it was time to go home. America dropped you guys off at the airport. After you guys unloaded your luggage from America's car, you all turned around and thanked him for letting you guys stay at his house during your white Christmas vacation before heading inside the airport to catch the plane home.

~Time Skip: Several Hours~

Your plane just touched down home and you and your family went to go get your luggage from the luggage ramp. After you guys got your luggage, you all headed over towards the parking lot to your car to drive home. As soon as you guys stepped outside the airport, the warm tropical breeze greeted your faces.

"Yay! Home sweet home!" (s/n) said loudly as he breathed in the warm air.

"It's so much colder in Washington D.C. than here. I like home better. No offense to Mr. America." (d/n) said, crossing her arms. You all chuckled at (d/n)'s comment. When you got to your car, you loaded it up and headed home. On the way there, you all discussed the fun times you had on your white Christmas vacation in Washington D.C. After you guys got home, you unloaded the car and got down to unpacking your suitcases before dinner.

~Time Skip: 1 Week~

The kids' Christmas break was over and it was time to go back to school. They were both quite disappointed to go back to school. You, Italy, and Romano dropped (s/n) and (d/n) off at Ellington Elementary and Junior High, their school.

"I don't want to go back to school." (d/n) pouted and crossed her arms after she got out of the car. (s/n) came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Me neither, but we have to. Come on, let's go." (s/n) smiled at (d/n) and took her by the hand and they started walking together to the school building.

"Have a good day at school, we love you." You said as you and your Italian husbands smiled before pulling out of the school parking lot. As you guys drove back home to get started on country issue related paperwork, you all started talking about your current family and how the three of you had gotten there together.

"Yes this has been quite an interesting love adventure." Romano concluded as you pulled the car into the garage. Italy and Romano got out of the car and went into the house as you locked the car and followed them inside. The three of you then worked on your country issues paperwork until it was time to pick your kids up from school. (s/n) and (d/n) were waiting for you guys as always at the front of the school when you pulled up.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Italy asked your kids as they got into the car. They both nodded their heads yes.

"Yeah I did but I still can't wait until I graduate from here." (s/n) said as you and your Italian husbands chuckled.

"Me neither, I want to graduate soon too!" (d/n) said excitedly as everyone else chuckled again.

"Well it's still going to be 5 and a half more years until (s/n) graduates and 9 and a half more years until you do, (d/n)." Romano pointed out as (s/n) and (d/n) both groan in disappointment.

"Don't worry kids, that time will come before you know it. Time flies." You encouraged your son and daughter who both cheered. And as you promised, time did fly and before all of you knew it, (d/n) graduated from Ellington Elementary and Junior High, becoming a freshman at Kenton High School and (s/n) was a senior there. Your family of five decided to go out on a celebratory picnic at the beach. As you guys ate, you smiled at the family you had created with your Italian husbands. You then started daydreaming about the first time you met Italy, and then about how Romano joined in on the romantic relationship, and all the other good old times. (s/n) noticed you spacing out and started to become curious about what you were thinking.

"Mom, what are you thinking about?" (s/n) asked you as you snapped out of your daydream.

"Oh just about the good old days I spent with Italy and Romano before you were born." You responded to your son. Italy grabbed a stick that was laying on the sand near the blanket and tied his white napkin to it by the corners.

"I remember I used to make a lot of white flags in the old days." Italy said, waving his little creation around.

"Italy, those were the days before I even met you." You said, starting to laugh. The rest of your family laughed along with you.

"So how did you and our dads meet?" (d/n) asked you and your Italian husbands. You, Italy, and Romano looked at each other before taking turns telling the story of your Italian love adventure, of course, leaving out all the graphic details even though your kids were old enough and knew what sex was. (s/n) and (d/n) listened in fascination.

"And that's how we got to where we are today." You concluded as Italy and Romano both gave you a kiss on your cheeks, making you blush.

"Aww that's a cute love story. It's definitely something special to remember and cherish." (d/n) said as (s/n) who nodded his head in agreement.

"Speaking of remembering and cherishing, we should take a picture." You said as you took out your phone and opened the camera app. You aimed your phone camera at your family and snapped a photo. (s/n) smiled and waved as (d/n) looked at him like he was a weirdo, Italy held up his white flag and a forkful of spaghetti, Romano just crossed his arms and wore a neutral expression on his face. After you took the photo, Italy suggested to play soccer for a little while before heading home. Since there was an uneven number of you, each of you took turns being out of the game. After playing soccer for 20 minutes, you all packed up and headed home. When you guys got home, your kids and husbands went to their bedrooms and got ready for bed as you went to your computer and printed the photo of your family that you took. You found a frame in the basement and placed the photo inside. You then went upstairs over to the fireplace and propped it up on the mantle, smiling at it for a while before heading to your bedroom to join Italy and Romano. After you got into your pajamas, you climbed into bed between your Italian husbands and held them close to you.

"I love you Italy, Romano." You said as Italy and Romano leaned in to kiss you. The three of you met in a kiss.

"Ti amo (Country Name)." Italy and Romano both whispered in your ears after the kiss. Soon, the three of you fell asleep. You dreamed of the past to the present and all the wonderful things that had happened. Like your daughter said, this Italian love adventure was something to remember and cherish forever.


End file.
